Biohazard Chronicles
by Sojiku
Summary: Eh oui ! Une autre histoire sur Resident Evil. Ou plutôt DES histoires sur Resident Evil ! Ceci est un recueil de petites histoires (dix chapitres max). Des AU (Univers Alternatifs). Donc pas ou peu d'armes biologiques ! Toutes sortes de pairings dans ces histoires. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir ! [Rating M dans le doute] #En attente de continuation#
1. Faculty Evil (chapitre 1 : Piers)

**Bonjour !**

**Je sais que vous vous dites. **

**Vous vous dites : "Chouette ! Une nouvelle histoire de cet auteur si génial ! :D" #PAF#**

**Non, plus sérieusement, lisez bien ce message avant de lire le premier chapitre ci-dessous.**

**Ceci est une amorce. Un avant-goût. Je ne posterai pas la suite avant d'avoir fini Biohazard : Code Nivans III.**

**Donc lisez. A vos risques et périls. Mouahahaha ! *tousse***

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Synopsis : Les aventures de fac d'un groupe d'amis, dont la vie va changer du tout au tout avant même les examens de fins de semestre.<span>_**

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée des classes. Et pourtant, je n'ai jamais autant eu envie de rester dans mon lit. D'habitude, j'ai envie d'aller en cours, pour plusieurs raisons.<p>

La première, c'est ma maison. Je ne suis pas du tout le genre de mec qui reste chez lui toute la journée chez lui. Non, je préfère sortir, seul ou accompagné, pour faire quoi que ce soit qui n'implique pas de rester enfermer chez moi.

La seconde, c'est que j'aime étudier. J'ai vingt-et-un ans, et j'entre en deuxième année de licence d'ingénierie. J'ai au moins un an d'avance - ou de moins, selon les points de vue - que le reste de ma classe. J'aime vraiment beaucoup ce sur quoi je travaille, et j'aime vraiment aller en cours.

Mais aujourd'hui, non. Je voulais rester chez moi, dans mon lit, enfoui sous la couette comme si une armée de zombies témoins de Jéhovah venait frapper à ma porte. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'avais la frousse. La frousse de quoi ? De rencontrer celui qui serait mon petit-ami.

Oui, c'est une histoire qu'il faut que je raconte, si je veux que la suite soit compréhensible.

Au début de mes dernières vacances d'été, pendant une de mes nombreuses inspections sur différents réseaux sociaux, que tout le monde connait et que je ne nommerai pas, quelqu'un m'a parlé. Il semblait inoffensif, alors je lui ai répondu. D'habitude, je ne parle pas à ceux qui ne m'inspiraient aucune confiance, mais, dans le visage de ce Chris Redfield, il y avait une innocence que je ne m'expliquais pas. J'avoue que c'est un peu ça qui m'a plu chez lui, en premier lieu.

Ensuite, nous avons continué de discuter. Nous avions peu de points communs, mais c'était agréable de lui parler de nos rares centres d'intérêt partagés, qui étaient les jeux de guerre et le théâtre. Il était d'une politesse désarmante, surtout comparé aux jeunes cons qu'on peut en général rencontrer sur ce genre de sites.

Finalement, la question fatidique est venue sur le tapis deux semaines avant la rentrée. La phrase était maladroite, c'était assez mignon, mais il me demandait si j'étais intéressé, et si je voulais bien sortir avec lui. Bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas nier l'intérêt que j'avais pour lui, moi aussi, mais j'étais encore plus que nerveux à l'idée d'avoir une relation de ce genre. Alors je lui ai dit oui, que j'étais intéressé, mais que je ne savais pas encore comment notre rencontre s'organiserait.

Etrangement, ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'on s'est demandés ce que faisait l'autre dans la vie. Je savais qu'il avait vingt-cinq ans - son anniversaire était au mois de juillet - mais je ne savais pas du tout ce qu'il faisait sur le plan professionnel. Il m'a dit qu'il était en quatrième année d'études de marché, donc en première année de master. Et bien sûr, comble de l'ironie, il était dans la même école que moi.

C'est donc ce qui expliquait mon angoisse par rapport à la rentrée. Je savais à quoi Chris ressemblait, évidemment, mais le rencontrer en live était une autre histoire. J'étais aussi fébrile qu'une groupie quelconque avant un concert de son groupe favori, mais dans le sens négatif du terme. Plutôt celle qui hésite à tomber dans les pommes devant la porte des coulisses.

Il était neuf heures. La rentrée était dans une heure, et la fac était à dix minutes de marche seulement. J'avais néanmoins un côté coquet qui faisait que je prenais toujours trois tonnes de temps pour me préparer. Ce qui fit que, vers neuf heures cinq, ce ne fut pas une armée de zombies, mais Jake, mon colocataire, qui frappa à la porte plus que brutalement.

-Debout là-dedans, feignasse ! beugla-t-il. C'est ta rentrée aujourd'hui !

Je ne lui répondis pas, me contentant de râler en m'enfouissant encore plus sous la couette.

Ça fait trois ans que je vis avec lui dans cet appart étudiant, financé par un ami de mon défunt père. Le terme précis pour décrire notre relation est mal assumée. Je sais que je l'aime beaucoup, et qu'il m'apprécie aussi, sans doute, mais aucun de nous ne dira vraiment ce qu'il ressent à cause d'un accès de fierté. En tous cas, moi, j'étais sûr que ma vie serait bien moins mouvementée sans lui. Je lui en étais reconnaissant, je n'aimais pas la monotonie. Comble de l'ironie encore une fois, Jake aussi va se retrouver lui aussi dans la même fac que moi, en psychologie quant à lui, parce que, selon lui, n'importe quel crétin peu en faire. je ne lui avais pas parlé de Chris, et je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas la meilleur solution, dans l'état actuel des choses.

-Allez grouille ! aboya-t-il en frappant plus fort à la porte. Sinon je viens te tirer du pieu moi-même !

-Ça va, râlai-je moins fort que lui. J'arrive.

Je réussis à sortir du lit, après les menaces de Jake, et je sortis de la chambre, pas bien réveillé, et en t-shirt short. Lui était déjà habillé. C'était étonnant, vu l'heure qu'il était, parce que la rentrée des première année était après-demain.

-Pourquoi tu es habillé ? marmonnai-je

-Je vais te déposer en moto. Va vite te préparer, ton repas est déjà prêt.

-Quoi ? bégayai-je

-GROUILLE !

Le dernier éclat de voix de Jake a achevé de me réveiller. J'entrai vite dans ma chambre pour prendre des fringues et aller dans la salle de bains. Je n'en revenais pas. Il s'était levé plus tôt, s'était préparé, avait préparé mon petit-déjeuner et allait me déposer en moto à la fac ? Je me pinçais le bras pour voir si je n'étais pas en train de rêver. Apparemment non. C'était encore un de ces geste désinvoltes qui me faisaient penser que Jake m'aimait bien aussi, peu import à quel point il le niait. Ça me faisait plaisir.

J'entrai donc dans la salle de bains. Je commençai par me coiffer, l'entreprise la plus compliquée de mon entreprise de préparation. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mes cheveux m'obsédaient autant, mon frère disait que c'était de famille. Etant pressé par le temps, je me coiffai vaguement sur l'avant de la tête, et allai prendre ma douche. Encore une dizaine de minutes, additionnée à celle qu'il me fallait pour me mettre du gel et m'habiller. Il était neuf heures trente, maintenant. J'arrivai dans la cuisine, où je voyais Jake engouffrer deux gros pains au chocolat dans sa bouche. Il me vit arriver, et me montra le plateau en face de lui, qui comportait un bol de chocolat chaud et trois tartines de confiture au fruit rouge. Je lui offris un regard intrigué en m'asseyant.

-Je n'ai pas que ça à foutre. Mange vite avant que je ne change d'avis, me dit-il d'un ton qui paraissait énervé

-Bonjour Jake, répondis-je d'un ton ironique. Comment était ta nuit ?

La logique aurait voulu que je soie plus sympa avec lui, étant donné tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi aujourd'hui, mais je n'y pouvais rien. Ça faisait plus de quatre ans qu'on communiquait comme ça.

-Elle était cool, ouais. Mais plus courte que prévue. Mange.

-Oui, oui.

Je me concentrai donc sur mes tartines, alors que Jake avalait un troisième gros pain au chocolat. Il se leva ensuite de table, alors que j'attaquais ma troisième tartine, pour aller faire chauffer le moteur. Pendant ce temps là, j'allais chercher mon sac, que j'avais eu l'intelligence de préparer la veille, avant d'aller rejoindre Jake. Il était déjà assis à l'avant, en train de faire rugir sa moto dont il était si fier, et je m'assis derrière lui, en mettant mon casque. A neuf heures cinquante, nous fûmes partis, et nous arrivâmes à neuf heures cinquante-trois. Sachant que j'aurais mis dix minutes à pied, je serais arrivé juste à l'heure, ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes. Je préférais avoir le temps de me perdre. Je remerciai une dernière fois Jake, et il repartit à toute vitesse en même temps que moi.

Dans la cour, là où étaient réunis les élèves, je reconnus Helena, qui était déjà dans ma classe l'année dernière. Alors je me dirigeai vers elle, ne sachant de toute façon pas où aller.

-Salut, lui dis-je, essoufflé

-Bonjour Piers, me dit-elle. Tu as eu une panne d'oreiller ?

-On peut dire ça, oui. Mais le père Noël m'a déposé en traîneau.

-Jake ? devina Helena avec un semblant de rire

-Ouais. Jake. Alors, comment ça se passe ?

-Comme l'année dernière, les compositions des classes sont expliquées sur des fiches.

-As-tu regardé ? Sommes-nous encore dans la même classe ? demandai-je

-Evidemment. Il n'y a qu'une seule L2 Ingénierie, tu sais ?

-Non, je ne savais pas, dis-je, un peu étonné. L'année dernière, il y avait deux classes.

-Mais depuis la première année, il y a statistiquement la moitié des élèves qui laissent tomber, dit Helena en haussant les épaules. C'est triste mais c'est comme ça.

-J'espère que ce ne sont pas les gens chiants qui sont restés, grimaçai-je

-Je n'en sais rien. Et je m'en fiche. J'ai juste regardé dans quelle classe j'étais, et si tu étais encore avec moi. Le reste n'a pas d'importance.

Durant ma première année d'Ingénierie, Helena était ma seule amie, et apparemment, c'était réciproque. Je ne m'en plaignais pas, mais maintenant, il y aurait Jake, que je verrais avec _plaisir _entre les cours, et… Chris. Quand je pensai à lui, toutes mes angoisses me revinrent d'un seul coup.

Son message disait que nous nous retrouverions dans le fond de la cour, après les cours de neuf heures trente, et je me rendis compte que, le temps d'aller dans nos cours, d'éplucher la paperasse et de retrouver nos repères, il était déjà dix heures. Plus que deux heures avant mon rendez-vous.

-A quoi penses-tu ? me demanda Helena

-Hein ? A rien en particulier. Enfin si, ajoutai-je, mais je t'en parlerai plus tard.

-Comme tu veux. Je ne te force à rien.

-Merci.

C'était une des raisons pour laquelle j'aimais beaucoup Helena. J'adorais discuter avec elle, mais elle ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire. Nous pouvions apprécier le silence ensemble, ce qui était idéal quand nous étions en étude côte à côte. Quelque part, Jake était mon meilleur ami, je l'aimais plus et depuis plus longtemps, mais Helena était mon amie parfaite, dans le sens où aucun de ses défauts ne me dérangeait vraiment.

Pendant le laïus habituel du professeur principal, sur les risques de certaines expériences et les emmerdes qui vont nous tomber dessus si on casse quelque chose ou quelqu'un, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder ma montre. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais je n'y pouvais rien. A onze heures cinquante, alors que le professeur nous distribuait nos outils, je me mis à taper du pied impatiemment, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher encore. Et enfin, à la sonnerie de midi, je me levai d'un seul coup, en disant à Helena que je la retrouverais à notre lieu de rencontre habituel à midi et demie. Je n'attendis pas sa réponse, et je me rendis compte que mon anxiété s'était changée en impatience.

J'avais une méchante envie de me perdre en allant au fond de la cour, mais c'était hautement impossible étant donné la position centrale et inratable de la cour. En plus, je n'avais pas réellement envie de me perdre. Une partie de moi voulait vraiment voir Chris, et celle qui flippait se faisait de plus en plus petite pendant que je marchais dans la cour. Une fois à une distance respectable, je vis une personne assise seule sur un des bancs, avec un tas de filles assises sur les bancs adjacents. Mon stress redoubla pour un instant, mais étrangement, dès que je me suis approché, les filles en question se sont dispersées comme un commando militaire dans le feu de l'action. J'étais assez près pour aviser l'air amical de Chris, qui venait de relever le regard pour me voir arriver.

-Salut, tentai-je en serrant l'anse de mon sac en bandoulière

-Salut, dit Chris d'un ton plus qui me paraissait attendri. Assieds-toi près de moi.

Je m'assis nerveusement à côté de lui, les mains sur les genoux, et j'avais l'impression qu'il me couvait des yeux. Certes, c'était normal, étant donné que j'avais accepté de sortir avec lui et que ses sentiments pour moi étaient évidents, mais je n'étais vraiment pas à l'aise, parce que vraiment pas habitué. J'avais du mal à le regarder dans les yeux, alors j'utilisai la technique d'esquive de regard que Jake m'avait donné. Regarder partout le visage mais pas les yeux, ça donne une impression authentique.

-Je suis content de te rencontrer enfin, ajouta-t-il, et de voir que tu ne m'as pas posé un lapin.

Je m'en étais déjà rendu compte en regardant ses photos et en parlant avec lui, mais l'espèce de douceur étrange qui se dégageait de Chris Redfield l'armoire à glace était à la fois effrayante et apaisante. On ne s'attend pas du tout à ça en le voyant, honnêtement, mais c'est aussi ça qui me plaisait chez lui. Je lui avais déjà dit, d'ailleurs, et j'avais envie de lui redire. Mais rien de constructif ne voulait sortir.

-Moi aussi, Chris. Je t'avais promis que je viendrais, non ? dis-je plutôt

-C'est vrai, Piers. Tu me l'as promis. Donc…

-Donc ? répétai-je

-Es-tu d'accord pour officialiser notre relation ?

Je ne savais pas du tout jusqu'où il voulait que ça aille, alors je décidai de jouer les gourdes.

-Euh… Je n'ai jamais été en couple avant, je ne sais pas ce que ça implique, déclarai-je

-Simple. On passe du temps ensemble en se faisant des papouilles, dit Chris d'un ton amusé

-Des papouilles ? bégayai-je

-Bien sûr. Sinon, ça ne fait de nous que des amis. Et je veux que nous soyons plus que ça, Piers, ajouta-t-il d'un ton encore plus doux. Je le veux sincèrement. Et toi, le veux-tu ?

Si seulement je pouvais être aussi catégorique que lui…

-Je n'en sais rien, Chris, admis-je. Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est la première fois que…

Il me coupa en mettant une de ses mains sur les miennes, encore sur mes genoux, et l'autre se plaça sur mes côtes faisant ainsi qu'il m'a attiré vers lui. Puis, il m'embrassa sur les lèvres. Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite ce qui se passait. Je m'en suis rendu compte lorsque je sentis mon cœur battre dans ma gorge, et je rendis sont étreinte et son baiser à Chris, comme je le pouvais. Ça aussi, c'était la première fois. La première impression était très bonne, toutefois. Un peu humide, mais bonne. Je n'imaginais pas ça comme ça du tout, mais ça me plaisait beaucoup.

Après une dizaine de secondes d'échanges de salive, Chris éloigna son visage du mien. Je voyais qu'il rougissait, et je sentais mes propres joues étaient en feu, également. Pour le coup, ni lui ni moi ne sûmes quoi dire. En fin de compte, ce fut lui qui parla en premier, en se rasseyant correctement - je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point il s'était penché vers moi.

-Je… Désolé, me dit-il d'un ton qui paraissait sincère. J'aurais dû te demander avant.

-Non, c'est bon, dis-je, carrément gêné. Ce n'est pas mal du tout.

-Je réitère l'exploit quand tu veux, déclara Chris, tout fier de lui

Nous changeâmes brutalement de sujet pour parler de nos emplois du temps. Nous réussîmes à nous coordonner pour voir à quels moments de la semaine nous pourrions nous voir. Finalement, nos entrevues se limiteraient, pour ainsi dire, à la pause du midi du lundi, du jeudi et du vendredi, et au mercredi après midi. Les week-ends n'étant pas forcément libres pour nous deux, nous décidâmes tous les deux d'en reparler le moment venu. Donc, je passerais une heure et demie par semaine à la fac avec Chris, et ensuite nous aviserons pour le mercredi après-midi et pour les week-ends.

-J'aimerais te voir plus, dit Chris d'un ton un peu déçu

-Moi aussi, Chris, admis-je. Mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. Et puis, il y aura les vacances, aussi. Ne t'en fais pas.

-Ouais. Tu as raison. Je te laisse, je dois retrouver quelqu'un avant mon prochain cours, dit Chris en se levant

-D'accord, dis-je en opinant. A bientôt.

-Je l'espère.

Chris se pencha une nouvelle fois vers moi pour m'embrasser, sur la joue cette fois, et partit vers les bâtiments principaux. Je mis deux bonnes minutes à convaincre mon cœur de battre normalement, et j'en profitai pour regarder l'heure. Il était midi vingt. J'avais donc dix minutes avant de rejoindre Helena près du réfectoire, là où nous nous retrouvions toujours avant de rentrer ensemble l'année dernière. Je réussis à me relever, et, comme venant de nulle part, un trio féminin, un de ceux qui étaient assis sur les bancs près de Chris tout à l'heure, me barra la route. La brunette au centre semblait déterminée à ne pas me laisser passer, appuyée par les deux blondinettes de chaque côtés d'elle.

-Alors ? me dit la belle brune. Comment ça s'est passé ?

-Je te demande pardon ? répondis-je, un peu surpris

-Nous savons qui tu es, Piers Nivans. Je veux tout savoir sur l'énergumène qui sort avec mon frère.

-Ton… hoquetai-je

-C'est ça. Je m'appelle Claire Redfield. Et voici mes assistantes Ashley et Sherry. Maintenant mets-toi à table. Et que ça saute.

Cette jeune femme était la sœur de Chris ? Ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout, honnêtement. Comment un phénomène de la nature comme Chris avait-il pu avoir une petite sœur aussi différente ?

Toutefois, je me souviens que Chris m'a parlé de sa sœur, une fois ou deux. Il n'avait employé qu'un seul mot pour la qualifier : commère. Et je compris tout en analysant la teneur de ses propos précédents.

-Que veux-tu savoir ? demandai-je, en reprenant un peu mes esprits

-Ah, ça change ! Quelqu'un de coopératif ! s'exclama Claire avec encore plus d'enthousiasme. Laisse-moi réfléchir.

-Au moins, il semble avoir un meilleur tempérament que les autres, murmura Sherry

-Et il est super mignon en plus, lui répondit Ashley au même volume. Ça promet.

-Arrêtez de ragoter, les filles, dit Claire d'un ton amusé. Je vous signale que notre victime est encore là.

Les deux amies de Claire me regardèrent en même temps, et je ris, un peu nerveusement il faut le dire. Cependant, je relevai un détail qui aurait dû piquer ma curiosité plus tôt.

-Les autres ? répétai-je

-Claire fait passer à la casserole toutes les personnes qui fréquentent son frère, dit Sherry d'un ton qui m'échappait

-Ne révèle pas ma stratégie comme ça, malheureuse ! s'esclaffa Claire

-Je pense qu'elle est évidente, ajouta Ashley

-Effectivement, confirmai-je. Donc ? Que veux-tu savoir ?

-Tu sais quoi ? Je n'ai aucune idée, mais ce n'est que partie remise, dit finalement Claire. Je suis un peu désarçonnée par le fait que tu ne me résistes pas.

-Je vois, dis-je avec un semblant de sourire

Jake me reprochait souvent d'être trop docile, ce qui m'avait forcé à l'être beaucoup moins avec lui, disons. Mais là, pour le coup, ça m'avait sauvé la mise, apparemment. A bien y regarder, Claire et Jake aimaient tous les deux qu'on leur résiste. Peut-être qu'ils s'entendraient bien.

-Ada ? appela Claire

Soudain, comme venant de nulle part, telle un fantôme, une autre fille apparut de derrière un mur, un appareil photo à la main. Elle était là depuis le début ?

-Claire ? répondit l'autre

-Tu as les clichés ?

-Oui. Tout es dans la boîte.

Ada tendit l'appareil à Claire, qui le regarda d'un air plus que satisfait. Et ensuite, elle me le montra. La photo qui était sur l'écran numérique était le moment où Chris m'avait embrassé. Je me remis à bouillir violemment. J'étais sûr que, dans la journée de demain, toute la fac serait au courant que je sortais avec Chris.

-Une dernière chose, Piers, dit Claire en reprenant l'appareil et en le rendant à son propriétaire. Je sais tout ce qui se passe dans cette université. _Tout_. Donc si tu fais un quelconque tort à Chris, je le saurai. Et je te casserai en deux dans le sens de la longueur. Est-ce clair ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avaler bruyamment ma salive. Finalement, Claire n'avait pas la carrure de son frère, mais pour le coup, elle me semblait bien plus dangereuse. Il était évident qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de me violenter si je faisais quoi que ce soit de négatif à Chris. Non, c'était plutôt le genre de fille à faire circuler des rumeurs et à détruire ses ennemis psychologiquement, leur donner envie de mourir. Ce qui était bien pire.

-C'est très clair, répondis-je d'un ton mort

-Parfait, dit Claire en reprenant son sourire. Ravi de te rencontrer, en tous cas, ajouta-t-elle en me serrant la main. A la prochaine !

Claire partit ensuite en gambadant, et Ada la suivit. Sherry et Ashley se regardèrent, avant de me regarder en même temps. La synchronisation de ces deux-là était assez amusante, il faut le dire.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Piers, me dit Sherry. Claire est quelqu'un de génial quand on apprend à la connaître. Et quelque chose me dit que tu apprendras bien vite à la connaître.

-Elle ne te lâchera pas, ajouta Ashley d'un ton amusé

-Je vois, dis-je en voyant effectivement la scène

-On y va aussi, nous, reprit Ashley. A plus.

Elles me firent coucou en même temps, et partirent pour suivre Claire. Finalement, cette entrevue n'était pas aussi longue et gênante que je le croyais, je n'étais presque pas en retard pour mon rendez-vous avez Helena. J'arrivai au réfectoire à douze heures trente-trois.

-Me voilà, dis-je. Tu ne m'attends pas depuis trop longtemps j'espère ?

-Non, ça va. Tu as été à l'heure toute ta scolarité, je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour une fois et pour trois minutes. Toutefois, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu es en retard.

Je poussai un soupir, et racontai ce qui venait de se passer à Helena. Je comptais lui en parler, et si je ne l'avais pas fait, elle l'aurait su dès que mademoiselle Claire Redfield aurait mis son plan en action. Elle parut étonnée, et, à la fin de mon récit, alors que je m'attendais à un commentaire plus ou moins désobligeant, elle rit. Cela me surprit doublement. Déjà, ce n'était pas trop le genre d'Helena de rire comme ça, mais en plus, je ne voyais pas ce qu'elle trouvais de drôle.

-C'est pour _ça _que tu étais aussi concentré ce matin ? me dit-elle, encore hilare. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, mais tout s'explique, maintenant. J'avais peur que ce soit grave.

-Tu trouves que ça ne l'est pas ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Je pensais à quelque chose de grave, dans le sens négatif. Genre Jake qui met le feu à votre appartement.

-Non non, dis-je à moitié amusé en me disant qu'il en serait bien capable

-Tu comptes lui en parler, d'ailleurs ? A Jake ?

-Bien sûr, dis-je après une courte réflexion non voulue. Il va pousser une gueulante, j'en suis sûr, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix.

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que mettre Jake devant un fait établi n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire.

-Je trouverais bien comment lui dire. Allez, on y va.

-Je te suis.

Helena et moi fûmes donc repartis. Tous les jours, après la fac, Helena et moi faisions notre point hebdomadaire chez moi, en évitant un maximum Jake et sa langue de vipère. Parce qu'Helena est bien plus réactive que moi aux provocations de Jake, et que leurs disputes à eux sont bien plus vives que celles que j'ai avec Jake. Et franchement, je trouvais ça presque drôle.

Nous prîmes notre temps pour rentrer, nous faisant arriver à mon appartement un quart d'heure après notre départ. Il était une heure moins le quart, et Jake n'était pas là. c'était étrange, mais tant mieux. Bien entendu, notre point hebdomadaire était largement altéré à cause de mes plans avec Chris. Helena ne s'en vexa pas, évidemment, car elle me verrait dans presque tous les cours, et nous nous sommes arrangés pour que je lui consacre un week-end sur trois, les deux autres pour Chris, et, si nécessaire, pour Jake.

Comme par hasard, ce dernier apparut pendant que nous parlions de lui. Il était en tenue de sport, débardeur et jogging, et il était en train de faire le geste pour enlever son haut lorsqu'il nous vit.

-Tiens donc, déclara-t-il avec un coin de sourire en achevant d'enlever son débardeur. La sorcière Maléfique et son pigeon. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

-Notre rentrée était seulement le matin, répondis-je d'un ton naturel. Et je te rappelle que j'habite ici.

-Mais elle non, dit Jake en montrant Helena

J'intervins avant qu'Helena n'ouvre la bouche. Il valait mieux que Jake garde son attention sur moi vu ce que je m'apprêtais à lui envoyer dans la figure.

-On en reparlera quand tu auras quelqu'un à inviter aussi, et que je pourrais te faire chier, déclarai-je, un peu acide. D'où tu viens au fait ?

-Je m'emmerdais, alors j'ai été faire un jogging. Là, je vais aller prendre une douche, dit-il en allant vers la salle de bains

-Dépêche. J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Comme intrigué par mon ton, qui devait être plus sérieux que d'habitude, il s'arrêta dans le cadre de la porte de la salle de bains, et se retourna vers moi, en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Tu m'intrigues, confirma-t-il. Je t'écoute.

Je pris une grande inspiration, et tout sortit d'un seul coup.

-Pendant l'été, j'ai parlé avec un type qui s'appelle Chris sur Internet. On a pas mal discuté, et on a bien accroché. Avant la rentrée, il m'a demandé si je voulais sortir avec lui, et j'ai dit oui. Et il s'avère qu'il est dans la même fac que nous. On s'est vus ce midi, on s'est embrassés, et on s'est promis de plus se voir à l'avenir.

Je repris mon souffle, et Jake ouvrit grand les yeux. Alors, voyons les données que j'ai. J'aimais beaucoup Jake, c'était un fait. Je le voyais un peu comme mon frère. Un petit frère récalcitrant et enquiquineur, mais un frère quand même. Alors j'optai pour la crise de jalousie.

-Tu… commença-t-il

Il marqua une autre pause, regardant un peu nerveusement autour de lui. Il regarda Helena, comme demandant de l'aide - ce qui était une grande première - mais cette dernière haussa les épaules.

-Je… Quoi ?

-J'ai un petit-ami, Jake, répétai-je d'un ton neutre

Il sembla reprendre ses esprits à ce moment-là, et poussa une gueulante, comme je l'avais prévu.

-Tu veux dire une autre personne que je devrais supporter ici, et que, en plus, je devrais vous supporter, tous les deux, en train de papillonner ? Tu veux me remettre dans la gueule le fait que je suis un putain de forever alone ?

Et voilà. Crise de jalousie. C'était à la fois tout à fait adorable et totalement ridicule. Je me levai pour m'approcher de lui, mais il semblait sur la défensive.

-Jake, tentai-je

-Va te faire foutre.

Il entra dans la salle de bains en claquant la porte et en fermant à clé. Derrière moi, j'entendis Helena soupirer. Je me retournai vers elle, avant de me rasseoir avec elle.

-Tu aurais dû plus réfléchir à la formule, dit-elle

-Je ne sais que rarement comment m'y prendre avec ce gosse, dis-je en soupirant aussi

-Il t'aime, dit Helena d'un ton doux qui me surprit. Laisse-lui juste un peu de temps.

-Ouais. Tu dois avoir raison. Comme d'habitude.

Ma répartie fit sourire Helena, mais le silence de Jake dans la salle de bains était inquiétant. Je lui laisserais du temps si c'était le mieux pour nous. Je me mis donc à préparer le repas, pour Helena et moi, puis un autre pour Jake. Pour le remercier non seulement d'avoir préparé mon repas ce matin, mais pour le remercier d'être là en général. Je lui ferais son plat préféré, peu importe le temps que ça prendrait. Helena et moi mangeâmes des pâtes avec un steak, alors que la pâte à crêpes pour Jake reposait. Helena partit vers deux heures, et me souhaita bonne chance. Je pris une grande inspiration avant d'aller frapper à la porte de la salle de bains. Cette fois-ci, j'entendais la douche, mais je tentai le coup quand même.

-Jake ?

Pas de réponse. L'eau coulait trop fort. Tant pis, j'attendrai. De toutes façons, il n'allait pas passer là journée là-dedans. Si ? J'espérais que non. Je n'aimais pas laisser les choses en l'état, et surtout pas avec Jake. Je m'installai dans le canapé, et me mis à attendre.

Vers trois heures, la douche s'arrêta. Je me précipitai près de la porte pour écouter ce qui se passait. J'entendais Jake marcher, beaucoup, comme s'il faisait les cents pas. Je n'osais rien dire, pour le coup, et je réessayai de lui adresser la parole quand il s'arrêta de marcher.

-Jake ?

La réponse fusa une bonne minute plus tard, juste avant que je ne parle de nouveau.

-Quoi ?

-Tu vas bien ?

-Ouais ouais, dit Jake, carrément de mauvaise grâce. Tu veux la salle de bains ?

-Non. Je voulais juste…

-Je vais bien, Piers, me coupa-t-il. Bouge de là avant que je ne te bouscule.

Je m'éloignai de la porte de la salle de bains. Il mentait. En général, les gens appelaient les gens par leur prénom, comme ça, quand ils étaient sérieux. Mais pour Jake, c'était plutôt le contraire. C'était quand il se foutait de ma gueule, dans un sens ou dans l'autre. En général, soit il m'appelait par mon nom de famille, soit il ne m'appelait pas, soit il me donnait un surnom haineux. Comme tout à l'heure, quant il m'a traité de pigeon.

Mais, alors que je faisais demi-tour, la porte s'ouvrit. Je me retournai, surpris, et Jake me prit dans ses bras. Je fus carrément étonné, mais je le serrai aussi. Une partie de moi voulait ça depuis un moment, en réalité.

-Je suis désolé. Désolé d'être un enfoiré de sans cœur, dit Jake dans mon cou

-Je ne t'en veux pas, dis-je, attendri. Si ça peut te rassurer, je n'inviterai pas Chris ici, mais je ne t'abandonnerai pas non plus. On se verra encore souvent.

-D'accord. Par contre, du coup, il faudrait mieux que j'évite de m'exhiber comme ça.

J'avais remarqué que Jake était sorti de la salle de bains en serviette, mais sa phrase m'étonna.

-Pourquoi ? demandai-je

-Je n'ai pas envie de rendre Chris jaloux, si tu te mets à fantasmer sur moi, ricana-t-il sans me lâcher

Je mis du temps à comprendre. Et lorsque je compris, Jake rit de nouveau, et retourna dans la salle de bains, alors que je bouillais malgré moi. Je n'avais jamais vu Jake de cet œil avant de sortir avec Chris, mais lui, apparemment, y avait pensé. Je me demandais pourquoi.

Je profitai de la nouvelle absence de Jake pour aller voir où en était la pâte à crêpes. Je ne savais plus combien de temps il fallait pour que la pâte repose, mais je savais que ce n'était certainement pas deux heures. Je poussai un soupir, un peu pressé de manger des crêpes, en fait, et j'allai m'affaler dans le canapé. J'allumai la télévision, et tombai sur une série d'amour. Comme par hasard.

Ça parlait d'une fille, qui venait de se trouver un petit-ami au lycée, et, plus l'année avance, et plus son vieil ami, son colocataire, montre ses sentiments pour elle. En réalité, il l'aime depuis toujours, et ne s'en est rendu compte que lorsque son amie a été en couple. En même temps, avec de telles crises de jalousie, dur de ne pas s'en rendre compte.

Attends quoi ?

-Ça sent bon. Tu as fait de la pâte à crêpes ?

Je sursautai en entendant Jake, qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de moi, habillé d'une chemise à manches courtes gris clair et d'un short gris foncé. Je changeai de chaîne sur une émission de cuisine au pif, par un automatisme étrange, et ma réaction fit ricaner Jake.

-Oui, dis-je. Pour me faire pardonner de ne pas t'avoir parlé de Chris avant.

-Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas grave, insista Jake. C'est bon, ça m'a seulement surpris. Mais j'ai bien digéré, là. En quelque sorte. En tous cas, je ferais bien en sorte que tu te sentes coupable plus souvent, par contre.

-Je savais que ça te plairait, dis-je sans pouvoir réprimer mon sourire

-J'ai la dalle. Qu'y a-t-il à manger à part ça ?

-Helena a fait des pâtes. Il y en a largement assez pour toi ce midi, et pour nous deux ce soir.

-Génial. J'espère qu'elle ne les a pas empoisonnées, s'esclaffa Jake

Jake et Helena assumaient carrément leur relation de mauvaise foi. Ça me faisait vraiment rire.

-J'en ai mangé, dis-je un peu amusé aussi. C'est bon.

-Cool. Je vais me mettre à table, si ça ne te gêne pas.

-Non. Fais.

Jake se leva d'un geste pour aller chercher ses pâtes, et je regardai l'émission de cuisine d'un œil distrait. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'extrapoler par rapport à la série que je venais de voir, et où ce serait moi la nana, Chris mon nouveau petit-ami et Jake mon colocataire / meilleur ami secrètement amoureux de moi depuis des lustres et carrément jaloux. Mon Dieu, c'était n'importe quoi. Jake amoureux de moi ?

A table, ce dernier éternua. Ce qui me fit ricaner. Dans les mangas, les personnages éternuent quand on parle d'eux. Mais je supposai juste, en réalité, qu'il ne s'était pas bien essuyé en sortant de sa douche et qu'il avait un début de crève. Qu'il se ferait un plaisir de me filer bientôt, d'ailleurs. Chouette.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu.<strong>

**Je me doute que ça change, mais bon. J'aime la nouveauté (dixit le mec qui écrit toujours sur le même jeu... XD)**

**Et pour ceux qui se demandent où est passé mon autre fic', "Ada's Shadow", eh bien... Je l'ai reportée, disons. Je n'avais plus du tout de quoi travailler dessus. Elle réapparaîtra dans Biohazard Chronicles, en toute logique. Ça me permettra de faire des modifs et de me remettre dans le bain bien comme il faut !**

**Allez, salut ! Prenez soin de vous ^^**


	2. For Mercenaries Sake (chapitre 1 : Jake)

**Bonjour ! (Ou bonsoir)**

**Je sais ce que vous vous dites.**

**"Ce connard de Sojiku nous a encore entourloupé ! En fait, il poste la suite de son histoire !"**

**Eh bien non, figurez-vous. Pas vraiment.**

**Je mets dans le résumé que 'Biohazard Chronicles' sera une série d'histoire plutôt courtes qui n'auront rien à voir entre elles.**

**Et là, c'est le premier chapitre de la seconde histoire que je poste. Pas la suite de 'Faculty Evil'. Donc calmos XD**

**Là encore, lisez à vos risques et périls. Bonne lecture quand même ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Synopsis : Les aventures hautes en couleur de deux mercenaires dans l'armée.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Je l'aimais bien, ma petite routine. Je vivais seul depuis deux ans, après la mort de ma mère, et j'étais hébergé aux frais de la princesse par l'agence de mercenaires pour laquelle je travaillais depuis maintenant cinq ans. certes, treize ans, ça fait un peu jeune pour s'engager, mais je savais déjà me débrouiller à l'époque, mère malade oblige, et ce genre d'agence ne dit jamais non à de la main-d'œuvre supplémentaire, aussi jeune soit-elle.<p>

Le matin, j'étais levé à neuf heures pétantes. Je m'habillais rapidement pour aller petit-déjeuner avec les autres mercenaires, qui avaient toujours des anecdotes amusante ou palpitantes à raconter. J'avais un côté gamin presque refoulé qui adorait écouter ces histoires. Surtout que tous mes collègues étaient plus vieux que moi - ils avaient presque tous entre vingt ans et trente ans, grosso merdo, certains étaient un peu plus âgés, et le doyen de l'agence allait sur ses quarante-quatre, un sacré dur à cuire ce mec.

Parmi les autres, il y avait Ada Wong. La Ada. Ada la légende, comme les gars l'appelaient. C'était la première recrue de notre boss, et celle ui le connaissait le mieux - ou plutôt la seule qui le connaissait. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle avait gagné ce titre de légende, non. Ni parce que c'était la seule femme dans ce pataquès. Mais parce qu'elle avait réussi toutes ses missions en un temps record et sans une égratignure. La Ada, quoi.

Ah, et c'est aussi ma tutrice légale.

Mais elle paraissait trop jeune - le double de mon âge, le choc ! - et trop bonnasse pour que je la considère comme ma mère. Pour ça et parce que j'ai connu ma mère. Non, c'était plutôt une grande sœur un peu trop protectrice, avec moi, le petit dernier. Et notre relation privilégiée rendait jaloux environ les deux tiers des mâles en rut avec lesquel on travaillait.

-Bonjour les garçons, lança-t-elle en approchant de notre table avec sa démarche de femme fatale

Les autres lui ont répondu en chœur, et, alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de moi, je crus entendre quelqu'un siffler. Bande de cassos, va.

-Salut Ada, lui dis-je. Comment va la reine des allumeuses aujourd'hui ?

-Elle va bien, merci, répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Et comment va le prince des impertinents en cette belle matinée ?

-Il va bien aussi.

Comme d'habitude, encore, une bonne moitié de l'effectif masculin du coin de la table a levé le camp peu après l'arrivée d'Ada, laissant la place aux habitués, les collègues avec qui je parlais le plus.

-Vous vous chamaillez de plus en plus tôt, dites-moi, dit Burton (l'ancêtre) d'un ton amusé presque habituel

-On ne se chamaille pas, on discute, répliquai-je

-Evidemment, confirma Ada

Honnêtement, d'un avis extérieur objectif, la façon dont Ada et moi communiquions pouvait paraître un peu rude, mais c'était comme ça que moi, un sale gosse, et elle, une manipulatrice, nous comprenons le mieux. Et c'est comme ça que ça fonctionnait entre nous.

-C'est pour ça que je pense que vous feriez une bonne équipe, dit Nivans (un des derniers arrivés, plus vieux et plus pro que moi mais putain ce qu'il fait jeune). Ça ne vous est jamais arrivé ?

-Non, dit Ada. Nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs ?

-Quoi ?

-Le classement, Nivans, dis-je à mon tour. Le classement.

-Ah oui, acquiesça le dernier

Ouais, il y avait ça, aussi. Je ne sais pas quelle série notre boss a regardé plus jeune, ou à quel jeu il a joué, mais il a instauré un système de classement, de compétences, avec les lettres, là. Au somment, le rang S, la grande élite. Ada la légende est la seule à avoir atteint ce rang, celui qui lui permet parfois, pas souvent du tout, de faire équipe avec le boss lui-même. C'est pour ça que c'est la seule qui le connaisse un peu. Ensuite, le rang A, la petite élite, avec Burton, moi, et un dernier discret dont le nom m'échappe. Ensuite, le rang B, les bons mercenaires, donc Nivans et cinq ou six autres. Puis le rang C, ceux qui se débrouillent bien, qui sont une quinzaine. Et enfin le rang D, les recrues et les derniers de la classe, qui sont une trentaine aux dernières nouvelles.

-Il n'empêche que c'est dommage, dit Luciani (un spaghetti de rang B qui m'a toujours paru trop sensé et trop sympa pour vouloir blesser qui que ce soit)

-Dommage, en effet, ricana Ada

-Tu insinues quoi, là ? dis-je, un peu acide

-Que ce serait contre-productif. Je passerais plus de temps à te sauver la peau qu'à avancer dans la mission.

-Mais je t'emmerde salope ! aboyai-je

-Oh oui, vous communiquez bien, là, s'esclaffa Burton

-Ta gueule le vioque !

-Jake, soupira Nivans

Les deux vieux, Ada et Burton, se mirent à rire. Ada de son rire discret et Burton de son rire de gros beauf. Et Nivans essayait de me calmer. Il était bien mignon, lui, mais ça ne servait à rien. Quand Ada me faisait monter au créneau, je redescendais difficilement. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Peut-être à cause de ses sous-entendus, qui étaient bien plus efficaces et piquants que n'importe quelle insulte, tant qu'on les comprenait. C'était ça qui rendait Ada dangereuse. En partie.

Je réussis finalement à me calmer, après quelques minutes d'intense gueulante futile, sur mon petit-déjeuner, qui était constitué de croissants. Pour changer. Alors que je mordillai la pointe de ma huitième lune, Ada attira mon attention.

-Quoi ? lui dis-je

-On va voir le boss après manger, me dit-elle. Ensemble.

-Ok, déclarai-je d'un ton incertain

-Le boss vous a convoqués tous les deux ? demanda Luciani

-C'est ça, opina Ada

-Peut-être que vous allez faire équipe pour de vrai, en fin compte, ajouta Nivans. Vous êtes les meilleurs d'entre nous.

-Sympa gamin, répliqua Burton d'un ton faussement outré. Je retiens.

-Je ne voulais pas te vexer, se justifia Nivans. Ce sont les chiffres.

-Les chiffres, répétai-je d'un ton ironique en regardant Burton dans les yeux

-N'en rajoute pas, toi, me dit-il. Allez, cassez-vous.

-Avec plaisir, dit Ada en me prenant par le bras

Je ne protestai pas, je savais que ça allait encore partir en vrille. Je suivis donc Ada presque de mauvaise grâce, en saluant comme je pouvais les petits nouveaux qui me révéraient comme si j'étais le prince Charles, alors que, comme je le disais, la plupart étaient plus vieux que moi. Tous, en fait, à ce que je savais. 'Les deux meilleurs', avait dit Nivans. Ça me trouait un peu le cul, mais ça ne me déplaisait pas non plus.

En peu de temps, nous fûmes arrivés au bureau du boss. Cette pièce me faisait peur quand j'étais plus jeune, les rares fois où j'y étais allé. Une pièce sombre, au fond d'un couloir sombre, habitée par une personne sombre. Le boss ne montrait jamais son visage. On aurait clairement dit qu'on allait entrer en contact avec le secrétaire du Diable. Ada frappa à la porte, et entra, en me faisant signe de la suivre.

-Bonjour boss, lança-t-elle

-Bonjour Ada, répondit le boss de sa voix aussi sombre que sa piaule. Fermez la porte derrière vous, je vous prie.

Ada s'exécuta, et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise en face du fauteuil du boss, qui nous tournait le dos, face à la fenêtre. Je restai planté près de la porte en attendant mes propres instructions.

-Jake, finit par dire le boss. Venez vous asseoir, mon garçon.

Ada me montra la chaise près d'elle, et je m'assis à mon tour. La fenêtre derrière le fauteuil du boss était la seule source de lumière de la pièce, et elle n'éclairait que le fauteuil et le bureau. Sur le dit bureau, il y avait deux classeurs, dont un sur lequel était marqué "Confidentiel". Tiens donc.

-De quoi vouliez-vous nous parler ? demanda Ada de son ton posé habituel

-J'ai une mission pour vous, dit le boss. Pour vous deux.

-Pardon ? laissai-je échapper

-En cinq ans, vous avez plus fait vos preuves que la plupart de mes plus fidèles employés, Jake. La preuve, vous êtes classé A, alors que vous êtes ma plus jeune recrue. Je me suis dit qu'il serait temps que vous montiez en grade.

-Waouh, dis-je, carrément surpris

Moi, le petit jeune, j'allais rejoindre Ada la légende ? j'avais du mal à y croire. D'ailleurs, je m'attendais à une remarque désobligeante de ma sœur de substitution, mais à la place, elle m'a souri avant de prendre la parole.

-Il était temps. J'en avais presque assez de travailler seule. Un peu de changement ne me fera pas de mal.

-Seule ? répétai-je. Mais tout le monde dit que tu travailles parfois en équipe avec le boss.

-C'est une rumeur que nous avons fait circuler pour encourager les recrues à se dépasser, expliqua le boss. Le mystère que j'ai mis en place me concernant fait aussi partie de mes méthodes de motivation, jeune homme.

-C'est machiavélique, ricanai-je

Je me figeai carrément en entendant le rire silencieux du boss, qui faisait vraiment penser à un rire démoniaque. Je fut ramené à la réalité par le ton professionnel d'Ada.

-Vous avez donc une mission pour nous ?

-Oui, dit le boss, de nouveau sérieux. Ouvrez le dossier confidentiel, je vous prie.

Ada attrapa le dossier et l'ouvrit d'un air curieux. Sur la première page, il y avait des renseignements sur le BSAA, la branche de l'armée spécialisée dans l'élimination des armes biologiques. Perso, je n'en avais jamais vu, mais vu tout ce qu'on en dit, je ne suis pas pressé du tout d'en voir. Pourtant, le dossier qui mentionnait le BSAA stipulait qu'on devait s'y infiltrer. Donc je n'y échapperai sans doute pas. Et merde. D'ailleurs, je voyais sur la tête d'Ada, et croyez-moi ça n'arrivait pas souvent, qu'elle était étonnée.

-Le BSAA ? demanda-t-elle

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va y foutre ? ajoutai-je

-L'équipe Alpha, dirigée par Chris Redfield et Piers Nivans, est sur le point de mettre les pieds dans une affaire qui ne les regarde en rien. Vous devrez les infiltrer, gagner leur confiance et les mener sur une fausse piste.

J'avais involontairement arrêté d'écouter lorsque le patron mentionna Redfield. c'était l'homme qui avait tué mon père, et je devais travailler avec lui. Je serrai mes poings sous la table et Ada tourna la page. Il y avait la photo de Redfield, et celle de son second. Je buguai en voyant son nom, mais je ne laissai rien paraître. Ni à ce moment, ni quand j'ai vu la tronche de ce gros couillon de Redfield. Ada, elle, dut voir quelque chose. Elle me connaissait mieux que quiconque. Mais je savais qu'elle ne dirait rien. 'Discrétion' était son deuxième prénom.

-Qu'y a-t-il dans l'autre classeur ? demanda Ada, l'air de rien, en déposant le classeur "confidentiel"

-Vos dossiers. Vous travaillerai sous couverture, alors je vous ai créé une nouvelle vie. A tous les deux. Ne la gâchez pas.

Ada me tendit le dossier à mon nom, et je me mis à le lire avec attention. C'était la première fois que je faisais une mission sous couverture, mais je connaissais les fondamentaux, grâce à ma grande sœur adorée. Il me fallait apprendre ma nouvelle vie en un temps record, et entrer dans le personnage.

Au moins, je m'appelais encore Jake Muller. Je n'avais pas à m'habituer à un autre nom, nul ou pas. Premier détail : j'avais gagné quatre ans. Je pense que le boss a pu se le permettre car j'avais toujours paru plus vieux, et pour des raisons évidentes de majorité absolue. Européennement parlant, je suis majeur. Mais le BSAA est essentiellement américain, donc la majorité est à vingt-et-un ans.

Sans ça, j'avais toujours grandi au Canada, mais j'avais arrêté les cours après ma deuxième année de lycée pour travailler dans un fast-food à cause des problèmes de santé de ma mère. Finalement, je me suis retrouvé sans emploi, et j'ai été repéré par le BSAA, qui m'a accordé une petite période d'essai car j'ai une facilité apparente avec les armes à feu et la volonté d'aider mon prochain. Hilarant, mais pas si différent de ma vraie vie. Enfin, Ada et moi étions amis depuis le lycée, et nous nous sommes retrouvés par hasard au BSAA. Même dans une autre vie, cette meuf me stalke.

-Si vous menez cette mission à bien, vous deviendrez de rang S, Jake, dit le boss, me tirant de mes réflexions

-Je vois, dis-je, ne trouvant rien de mieux

-Quand partons-nous ? demanda Ada

-Une navette viendra vous chercher dans deux heures à l'entrée du quartier résidentiel. Préparez-vous et bonne chance.

-Merci, monsieur, dis-je en même temps qu'Ada

Nous nous relevâmes en même temps, encore une fois, et nous sortîmes de la pièce, après une courbette que le boss ne vit pas car il était toujours tourné vers la fenêtre. A la sortie nous attendait le quatuor de choc, que nous avions vu presque au complet plus tôt dans la matinée. Burton et sa grosse barbe, Luciani et son pacifisme apparent, Nivans et son fusil à lunette, et Harper, le troisième rang A tellement discret que je venais de me souvenir de son nom. Je m'adressais à Nivans en premier, répondant à son regard interrogatif persistant, alors qu'Ada glissait pour mettre les voiles.

-Dis-vois, tu n'aurais pas un frère par hasard ?

-J'en ai deux. Deux grands frères. Pourquoi ?

-Nous allons bosser sous couverture au BSAA.

-Piers ? dit le petit Nivans avec un franc sourire

-Ouais, dis-je en lui rendant son sourire contagieux

-Tu pourrais lui passer le bonjour ?

-Ouais, j'essaiera d'y penser.

-Merci Jake. Je te le revaudrai.

Je l'aimais bien, ce Nivans. La preuve, c'était la seule personne dans l'agence avec qui j'avais souvent tendance à être sympa, et naturellement en plus. J'espérais que son frère était aussi aimable, mais j'avais des gros doutes. Il avait trop une tête de premier de la classe pour que je l'apprécie à priori. Bien entendu, je ne dis rien de tout ça à mon Nivans, qui semblait adorer son frère. Quand je disais que j'étais sympa avec lui.

-Que devez-vous faire au BSAA ? demanda harper, comme venant de nulle part

-On doit leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues, globalement. Il y a des trucs qu'ils ne doivent pas savoir.

-Tu sais ce que c'est ? voulut savoir Luciani

-Non. Mais Ada doit savoir ce que c'est. Je lui demanderai quand on partira.

-Il y a autre chose, non ? dit doucement Harper

Je le regardai plus brutalement que nécessaire. Ce type avait vraiment le don de poser les questions pertinentes au bon moment. Ou au mauvais moment, selon les points de vue. Connard, va.

-Si je réussis, je serais promu, dis-je après une courte réflexion

-C'est génial, dit Nivans, tout content

-Je suis sidéré, dit Burton d'un ton qui suggérait le contraire

Et Harper ne dit rien. Evidemment.

Je dis au revoir à mes potes, et je partis pour aller me préparer. Un uniforme militaire dégueu m'attendait déjà sur mon lit. Je n'avais aucune envie de mettre ce truc, honnêtement, mais je n'avais pas le choix. C'était un des délices du travail sous couverture. Alors que je commençais à enlever mon t-shirt en me dirigeant vers la salle de bains, je vis le brushing d'Ada, qui était en uniforme et qui était en train de lire tranquillement son dossier, assise dans le fauteuil de mon salon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? beuglai-je, un peu gêné, en lui balançant mon t-shirt à la figure

Elle l'attrapa au vol, sans même lever le regard de sa passionnante lecture. Frimeuse. Par contre, elle finit par me regarder lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait d'attraper. Elle m'adressa alors un sourire qui me paraissait vicieux.

-Tu me lances tes sous-vêtements, maintenant ? Essaierais-tu de me dire quelque chose, Jake ?

-Ouais. FOUS LE CAMP DE MA CHAMBRE ESPECE DE SUCCUBE !

Je me penchai rapidement en arrière pour enlever une de mes godasses et la lancer dans la gueule d'Ada. Je savais que ça ne marcherait toujours pas, mais ça me défoulait. Elle l'attrapa de la même main dans laquelle elle avait mon t-shirt, sans lâcher son dossier. Elle vint ensuite vers moi, en se déhanchant encore plus que d'habitude, pour me rendre mes affaires. Je bredouillai un merci, calmé d'un seul coup, et elle me frôla le menton du bout des doigts en partant.

-D'accord. A bientôt monsieur Muller, dit-elle

J'eus assez de mal à redémarrer, pour le coup. Après m'être dit encore une dizaine de fois à quel point cette femme est douée, je réussis à me concentrer sur ma manœuvre initiale, c'est-à-dire la douche. Je pus me permettre de prendre mon temps, le rendez-vous étant dans plus d'une heure et demie. J'aurai en plus le temps d'aller me dégoter de la bonne bouffe pour ce matin, au lieu de retourner m'intoxiquer aux croissants. Il y avait une superette, près du quartier résidentiel, c'était très pratique. La caissière était mignonne, en plus, et j'avais l'impression que je lui plaisais bien aussi. Un de ces quatre, il faudrait que j'aie les couille de l'inviter à sortir avec moi. Je me le promettais.

Pendant la demi-heure qui précédait l'heure du rendez-vous, je me suis mis à errer dans l'agence. Je me faisais encore saluer par les recrues, et je voyais tout ce petit monde réfléchir à la ou les missions qu'ils prendraient pour les prochaines heures, voire les prochains jours. En ce qui me concerne, j'expédiais les missions que j'effectuais en moins de vingt-quatre heures, mais certaines missions, celles de rang supérieur, exigeaient parfois des absences prolongées. Bien entendu, il y avait aussi les missions de rang S, pendant lesquelles Ada la légende disparaissait souvent pendant plusieurs semaines. Et là, j'étais parti pour faire de même.

Je vaquais, en grignotant mes gros cookies aux pommes et aux noisettes - j'étais dingue de ces merdes - et, lorsque l'heure du rendez-vous approcha plus dangereusement, j'allai enfiler mon nouvel uniforme. Bien évidemment, dix minutes avant le time up, Ada était déjà sur place, encore le nez dans son dossier. Je me demandais pourquoi elle le lisait encore, alors je m'approchai aussi discrètement que possible d'elle pour jeter un coup d'œil dans son dos. Elle semblait pensive, en regardant la photo de Redfield.

-Classe, dit-elle soudain en se retournant

-Peut-être, mais ça me met mal à l'aise, répliquai-je

-Je parlais de fureter dans le dos des autres, monsieur Muller.

-C'est la reine des fouineuses qui me dit ça ? ricanai-je

-Non. C'est ta supérieure hiérarchique.

-Et sinon ? Pourquoi tu mates encore le faciès de cet abruti de Redfield ?

Ada ne dit rien, et ferma le dossier pour le remettre dans son sac à dos. je crus comprendre en voyant son expression encore plus neutre que d'habitude.

-Il fait partie de mon passé, dit-elle finalement, en me tournant le dos. Le passé que j'ai mis plus de douze ans à mettre de côté.

-Oh. Et donc ?

-Et donc rien. C'est à cause de mon passé que je suis ce que je suis. Je ne vais pas changer de façon de faire, ni de façon d'être, pour autant. Surtout pas pour lui faire face.

-Tu en es sûre ? dis-je, un peu remué par son ton

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de se retourner vers moi, avec son sourire ironique.

-Alors mon petit ? dit-elle. On faiblit ?

-Tu t'es foutue de moi, compris-je

-Pas exactement. Ce que je t'ai dit est vrai, c'est le ton qui était faux. Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça, Jake.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es si douée, dis-je en sourcillant méchamment

-Le jeu d'acteur se détermine à cinquante pour cents par le public, tu sais ? pouffa-t-elle

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Que je suis crédule ?

-Non. Que tu es sentimental.

-Je t'en foutrai du sentiment, sale sorcière ! aboyai-je

Ada me rit franchement au nez, et, au final, je me mis à rire aussi. Moi qui croyait bien la connaître, je m'étais trompé, évidemment. Par contre, elle, elle me connaissait pas cœur. Elle savait que derrière mon cynisme permanent se cachait un gamin terrifié à l'idée de voir souffrir, ou pire de perdre, la famille qui lui reste. Et peu importe à quel point elle me prenait le chou, Ada était la personne la plus importante de ma vie après la mort de mes parents, et j'étais sûr, maintenant, qu'elle le savait très bien. Je me demandais aussi, clairement, quel lien elle avait avec le meurtrier de mon père, mais quelque chose me disait, ou plutôt m'affirmait, qu'elle n'allait pas m'en dire plus. Du moins pas pour l'instant.

La voiture arriva tout de suite après et nous fûmes partis.

L'ambiance était lourde dans la bagnole. Déjà que d'habitude Ada n'était pas bavarde, là elle était carrément pensive. Et ça, disons-le franchement, c'était très mauvais signe. Du moins en général. Alors je tentai ma chance.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre lui et toi ?

-Rien, répondit-elle en continuant de regarder dehors

-Tu as dit ne pas m'avoir menti, pourtant, relevai-je

-On ne s'est jamais réellement rencontrés, expliqua Ada. Il fait néanmoins partie de mon passé.

-Je pipe que dalle, admis-je en fronçant les sourcils

Ada marqua un silence, histoire que je comprenne.

-Ah. Ça a un rapport avec le passé que tu caches même au boss, déduis-je

-C'est ça. Je t'en parlerai plus tard. Quand nous serons seuls.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je préférerais ne pas avoir à tuer le chauffeur alors que nous sommes dans la voiture.

Le troufion qui conduisait, que j'avais un peu oublié il faut le dire, avala bruyamment sa salive dans le gros silence qui s'est installé après la dernière réplique d'Ada. Finalement, cette dernière éclata son rire d'allumeuse, que je complétai avec mon rire sardonique. Moi, je savais qu'elle en aurait été capable, mais je trouverais con, aussi, qu'on crève dans cette bagnole parce que le conducteur a raté un virage à cause d'un coup de stress.

D'ailleurs, après ça, alors que je décidai de ne rien ajouter, le pion qui conduisait sembla reprendre de la confiance, car il nous posa quelques questions dénuées de toute arrière-pensée. Ada et moi lui répondîmes tranquillement, moi avec un peu de distance, et elle avec son implacable politesse. Sur le coup, nos nombreuses différences me faisaient plus penser à un do bon flic/mauvais flic qu'à une véritable équipe en bonne coordination. Je ricanai intérieurement, en me disant que tout se passerait bien.

Nous arrivâmes au QG du BSAA une bonne grosse heure après notre départ. Le conducteur, qui nous a dit s'appeler Marco, fut aussi chargé de nous amener au capitaine Redfield. plus j'entendais ce nom, plus j'envisageais les manières diverses dont je pourrais le torturer. Mais avant toute chose, je lui demanderai des explications. De sa part à lui, mais aussi, et surtout, de la part d'Ada. Elle m'avait dit ne jamais l'avoir rencontré, mais comme elle en parlait, et avec ce qu'elle m'a dit ensuite, je sentais qu'elle avait un lien avec lui, même si j'en ignorais encore la nature.

Cela me fit me demander : si les explications de Redfield ne me conviennent pas, est-ce que je pourrais m'en prendre à lui, sachant qu'il a un lien avec Ada ? Si elle tenait à sa sécurité, à sa bonne santé, est-ce que je pourrais lui faire du mal, à elle, en m'en prenant à lui ? Parce que, au fond, je ne savais pas grand chose de mon père, seulement le peu que savait ma mère. C'est une sorte d'instinct étrange qui me faisait en vouloir à Redfield. donc j'avisera quand j'aurai les données nécessaires.

Pendant que nous marchions, Ada avait encore le nez dans son dossier, comme une ado fébrile qui relisait les moindres lignes de tout son cours avant un contrôle de fin de trimestre. D'ailleurs, Marco sembla le remarquer aussi, car il a essayé de la rassurer en lui disant que le capitaine Redfield n'a jamais mangé personne. Ada lui offrit un beau sourire, en le remerciant, et il a détourné le regard, gêné. Je ricanai intérieurement. Amateur va.

Nous arrivâmes finalement au bureau du grand manitou local - qui était bien moins effrayant que celui auquel j'étais habitué - et Marco frappa à la porte sans grande conviction. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre longtemps.

-Entre Marco, dit une voix

-Oui. Nous entrons, capitaine, répéta Marco

-Ouais, je crois qu'il a compris, m'esclaffai-je

Ada rit légèrement aussi, et Marco nous ouvrit la porte avec un rire gêné. En fin de compte, je l'aimais bien lui. Soudain, Ada me prit la main, et je lui offris un regard intrigué.

-Tout doux, me murmura-t-elle avec une bienveillance qui m'étonna

-No problemo, répondis-je, naturellement, au même volume

Je repris ma main, et j'entrai en premier dans le bureau, suivi d'Ada. Marco ferma la porte derrière nous, et resta près de l'entrée. En face de la dite entrée, il y avait Redfield, assis sur son bureau, qui nous regardait entrer d'un air curieux, et Nivans grand-frère, debout près du capitaine comme un bon chienchien de garde prêt à mordre, et qui me regardait d'un air suspicieux. En photo, il ne m'inspirait pas, et là, je compris que c'était réciproque. Je mourrais d'envie de lui tirer la langue, ou bien de lui envoyer au visage que la femme à côté de moi était bien plus dangereuse, mais ce ne serait pas très pro. Alors je me contentai de lui rendre son regard sans aucune retenue, et, bizarrement, même Redfield paraissait sympa à côté de ce mec. Bref. Ada s'est plantée à côté de moi pour faire un salut militaire, et je fis de même. Redfield nous a souri, et a montré les deux chaises en face de lui.

-Asseyez-vous, nous dit-il d'un ton courtois

Ada et moi nous exécutâmes, et notre hôte reprit la parole.

-Je suis le capitaine Chris Redfield, donc. Et voici mon second, le lieutenant Piers Nivans, ajouta-t-il en le montrant

-Bonjour, dit poliment Nivans

-Enchantée, dit Ada d'un ton naturel

-Capitaine et lieutenant. C'est noté, marmonnai-je, d'un ton concentré

Il faudrait sans doute que je me concentre, effectivement, pour ne pas appeler monsieur balai dans le cul "Nivans" et que je sois aussi familier qu'avec son frère. Ou pas, sachant qu'Alexis était plus aimable. Honnêtement, je n'ai aucune envie de faire ami-ami avec cette tête de con. Redfield, quant à lui, souriait encore. Il semblait amusé par ma répartie. Si ça continuait comme ça, c'était le lieutenant Nivans que je défenestrerai avant la fin de la semaine, pas Redfield. Mais ça m'emmerderait, pas égard par mon gentil Nivans junior. Donc merde.

Soudain, je pensais comprendre toute l'ampleur de cette mission, pour le coup. Le boss voulait vérifier la résistance de mes nerfs en situation réelle. Si ça se trouvait, il n'y avait même pas d'infos à protéger en réalité. J'en parlerai à Ada plus tard, c'était évident qu'elle en savait plus que moi.

-Je suis donc Ada Wong, commença ma collègue. Et voici Jake Muller, mon adorable petit frère, ajouta-t-elle en passant son bras autour de mes épaules et en collant sa joue à la mienne

-Bas les pattes, vampirette, ricanai-je sans me débattre pour autant

Ada rit légèrement en se rasseyant correctement, et Redfield fit de même. Nivans, lui, ne réagit pas. Evidemment. Redfield toussota nerveusement, et regarda vite fait les papiers qui étaient devant lui.

-Vos états de service sont impressionnants, mademoiselle Wong, dit le capitaine, admiratif

-Ada, le corrigea mon amie

-Très bien. Ada, répéta Chris avec un sourire en coin. Qu'est-ce qui vous a donné envie d'entrer dans le BSAA ?

-J'avais envie de changement, répliqua Ada en haussant les épaules. les services secrets ne répondaient plus trop à mes attentes.

-Et quelles sont-elles ?

-Un métier de terrain, en contact avec les autres, avec du sang et des larmes. Et les services sont trop calmes pour moi, finalement.

-Je vois, dit Redfield, pas du tout décontenancé. Et vous ? me demanda-t-il

Je pris une grande inspiration pour commencer mon récit, que j'avais révisé quelques heures plus tôt.

-Je travaillais dans un resto de merde pour payer les soins de ma mère, qui avait une maladie chronique. Sauf que, au final, sa maladie s'est aggravée, alors même deux fast-foods ne suffisaient plus. J'ai retrouvé Ada, qui m'a parlé de ses plans, et nous voilà.

-Oh, dit Redfield d'un ton triste. Je suis désolé.

-Vous n'avez pas à l'être, répliquai-je par réflexe. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était vous qui l'aviez empoisonnée.

Sous la table, Ada mit une main d'avertissement sur mon genou. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais monté le ton, que j'étais presque en train de m'énerver. Redfield s'embourbait encore plus, et Nivans fronça méchamment les sourcils. Lui aussi avait remarqué que je m'énervais, et il était prêt à se mettre entre Redfield et moi pour le protéger. Je le voyais dans ses yeux, qui me calcinaient sur place. Redfield reprit la parole pour calmer le jeu.

-Oui, je sais, dit-il d'un ton qui allait avec sa tête. Je compatis, voilà tout.

-Ouais, désolé, concédai-je, en me calmant. Et merci.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi. C'est normal.

Derrière nous, Marco toussa. Et Redfield fit de même.

-Donc savez-vous ce que nous faisons ici ? reprit-il

-Combattre le bioterrorisme, dit Ada comme si c'était évident. Je me suis renseignée avant de m'inscrire, quand même.

-Oui, c'est logique, admit Redfield en opinant

-Des trucs dégueus, donc, ajoutai-je

-La plupart du temps, oui, répliqua le capitaine, pas du tout interloqué par mon langage. Mais vous verrez par vous-mêmes, ça sera mieux que n'importe quelle explication. En attendant, Marco va vous mener à votre chambre.$

-Notre chambre ? répétai-je, un peu pris au dépourvu. Nous allons vivre ici ?

-Ce sera plus pratique, expliqua Redfield. On peut avoir besoin de nous à tout moment.

"Comme chez les mercenaires", pensai-je

-Allons-nous dormir dans la même chambre ? m'enquis-je ensuite, en montrant Ada

-Ce n'est pas impossible, admit Redfield d'un ton gêné. Nous sommes tous déjà deux par chambre, alors…

-Y a-t-il beaucoup de femmes ici ? demanda soudain Ada

-Pas vraiment, non. C'est aussi pour ça que votre candidature m'a paru intéressante.

-Oh.

-Voudriez-vous savoir autre chose ?

-Le lieutenant Nivans est muet ? lâchai-je

Ce dernier fit une grimace, je sentais qu'il allait sortir un quelconque commentaire désobligeant. Mais Redfield fut plus rapide que lui, et, là encore, il m'étonna. Je pensais qu'il allait prendre la défense de son toutou, mais, à la place, il eut un petit rire.

-Il n'est pas très loquace, non. Il prend la parole seulement pour les grandes occasions.

-Capitaine, râla Nivans

-Je vous taquine, Piers, dit Redfield d'un ton affectueux en donnant une tape amicale dans le dos de son lieutenant. Détendez-vous.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un rire gras, et j'entendis à peine Ada ricaner silencieusement. Par contre, Nivans me foudroyait encore du regard. Je le fixai moi aussi, de nouveau et sans retenue, et il tourna le regard plus vite que je ne le pensais. Je préférai me concentrer sur le fait que, étonnamment, je commençais vraiment à trouver Redfield sympa. En revanche, comme je m'y attendais, j'avais beaucoup de mal à accrocher à Nivans grand frère. Je me demandais comment j'allais transmettre le bonjour de mon Nivans, du coup. Là, tout de suite, je n'en avais aucune envie, mais pour celui que j'appréciais, je le ferai.

Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, le lieutenant Nivans me regarda de nouveau. Mais je n'eus aucun mal à lui échapper, cette fois, car le capitaine Redfield reprit la parole.

-Donc voilà, dit-il. Je vous dit à bientôt.

-A bientôt, dit Ada, toujours aussi polie

-Salut, ouais, lâchai-je en me levant

Redfield se pencha sur ses papiers, et, alors que je lui tournais le dos, je crus voir Nivans se détendre. Ada se leva à son tour, et je me tournai une dernière fois vers le lieutenant cabot, une fois arrivé près de la porte.

-Au fait, votre petit frère vous passe le bonjour, dis-je finalement

Nivans grand frère fit une tête plus qu'étonnée, et je vis Redfield relever la tête.

-Alexis ? répliqua le dit grand frère. Il va bien ?

-Ouais. Il pète la forme.

-Où l'as-tu vu ?

Merde. J'avais oublié de prendre en compte cette éventuelle question. Allez, Jake, allez. Prouve que tu as bien appris ta leçon. Ah, bingo.

-C'était un des clients réguliers d'un des fast-foods où je travaillais, avisai-je. Il m'a dit qu'un de ses grands frères étaient dans l'armée, alors j'ai fait le rapport. Il m'a demandé de vous passer le bonjour si je vous voyais.

-Je suis content qu'il ne m'ait pas oublié, dit Nivans avec un franc sourire, comme soulagé. Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vus.

-Mais quel genre de couillon oublierait sa famille ?

Nivans eut un petit rire, qui me plut un peu trop. Et je vis à la tête de Redfield que ça ne devait pas arriver souvent.

-J'espère que tu as raison. En tous cas, merci d'avoir transmis.

-Tu vois que tu n'es pas un monstre, Jake, dit l'allumeuse derrière moi

-Je ne t'ai pas aboyée, le petit chaperon rouge, grimaçai-je. Bon nous on va y aller.

-A plus tard, dirent Redfield, en se repenchant sur ses papiers, et Nivans, en même temps

J'allai rejoindre Ada et Marco qui m'attendaient près de la porte, mais, avant de la franchir, encore une fois, je regardai Nivans malgré moi. Et je vis qu'il me regardait aussi, d'un air curieux.

-Vous devriez sourire plus souvent, dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Ça vous va beaucoup mieux que la tête de chien battu.

Je claquai la porte de la pièce derrière moi, avant même d'avoir une quelconque réaction. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de dire ça ?

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu.<strong>

**Pour ceux qui se demandent 'Quel pairing sera dans cette histoire ?' eh bien...**

**Je dis que vous n'avez pas bien lu ce premier chapitre !**

**CE SERA DU JAKEXCHRIS, EVIDEMMENT ! 8D #PAF#**

**Non sérieusement, vous n'avez pas deviné ? ... Bah, vous verrez bien le deuxième chapitre... dans plusieurs mois MOUAAAAHAHAHAHAHA ! *tousse***


	3. Judgement of Sea (chapitre 1)

**Bonjour ! (Ou bonsoir)**

**Je sais ce que vous vous dites.**

**"Ah, ce foutu auteur de merde va encore nous dire un truc du genre 'Bonjour, je sais ce que vous vous dites'. Sauf qu'en fait il ne le sait pas, en fait il le devine au gros pifomètre du bâtard qu'il est en réalité. Putain que je le hais."**

**Et vous avez raison, dans ce cas XD**

**Ou alors, vous vous direz :**

**"Chouette un autre chapitre ! ... Ah mais ce n'est toujours pas la suite de la première histoire, et apparemment ce n'est pas la suite de la seconde non plus. Chier. Je vais me désabonner de cet auteur tellement trop pourrave."**

**Et vous avez raison aussi (pas pour le désabonnement, hein ? Surtout que je ne sais même pas si vous êtes réellement abonnés XD)**

**Donc oui hem. Première partie de troisième histoire de 'Biohazard Chronicles'. Comme d'habitude, la suite sortira après la fin de Cocode III, dont je suis en train d'écrire le prochain chapitre avec ardeur au moment où je poste ce chapitre, fraîchement fini.**

**Bonne lecture quand même, et pardonnez-moi encore ^^'**

**P.S. : Une dernière chose. Contrairement aux autres histoires de 'Chronicles', cette histoire sera seulement du point de vue de Piers. Que voulez-vous ? Je me sens vraiment à l'aise dans l'écriture de ce personnage. On a tellement (pas) de points communs x)**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Synopsis : Quel secret se cache derrière cette mystérieuse croisière gagnée comme par miracle ?<span>**_

* * *

><p>Oui, le fait de gagner une croisière en ne faisant rien était louche, mais ma vie était tellement morbide que je ne résistai pas à ma curiosité, plus morbide que ma vie elle-même. Qui sait, peut-être rencontrerai-je des gens intéressants à bord, pensai-je. Honnêtement, je ne me faisais pas d'illusions.<p>

Sur le quai d'embarquement, je remarquai que nous étions à peine une dizaine de passagers. j'ai recompté, n'ayant que ça à faire : nous étions dix tout pile, et le reste des passagers était presque toujours par deux. À part moi, il n'y avait qu'une seule solitaire, une belle brune de type asiatique qu'on voyait de loin avec sa chemise rouge pétant.

La logique aurait été que j'aille lui parler, pour compléter les duos, genre, mais quelque chose à quoi je ne m'attendais pas vraiment se passa: un des types, qui était déjà en charmante compagnie, alla voir la belle brune, laissant sa compagne seule comme une pouilleuse.

C'est donc vers cette dernière que je me dirigeai, au moment où nous embarquions, après avoir poussé un petit soupir dépité.

-Bonjour, lui dis-je d'un ton que je voulais poli

Elle se tourna vers moi, et me regarda d'un air incrédule. En fin de compte, l'autre type avait laissé une belle brune pour aller en chercher une autre. Peut-être qu'il avait un faible pour les chinoises habillées serrées ? En ce qui me concernait, le choix était vite fait.

-Bonjour, me répondit la nouvelle ancienne solitaire. Vous participez aussi à la croisière ?

-Ouais. Je m'appelle Piers.

-Helena, dit-elle en me tendant sérieusement la main

Je lui serrai la main tout aussi sérieusement. Je ne sus pourquoi, j'avais une bonne impression sur cette femme. Elle semblait avoir un caractère bien prononcé, comme moi. Je sentais qu'on allait bien s'entendre. Finalement, peut-être que cette expédition serait intéressante.

-Enchanté, dis-je sans même feindre mon enthousiasme. Vous êtes venu avec votre petit-ami ?

-Leon n'est pas mon petit-ami, dit Helena d'un ton qui m'échappait. C'est un coureur, comme vous pouvez le voir, ajouta-t-elle en le montrant du pouce

Je regardai vaguement le dit Leon, qui semblait en grande conversation avec la belle rouge, et lorsqu'il sembla se faire évincer, il revint vers Helena et moi, non sans me regarder avec une certaine curiosité.

-Dis donc, tu n'as pas perdu ton temps ma belle, dit Leon d'un ton amusé en pokant l'épaule d'Helena, qui soupira. Salut, je m'appelle Leon, ajouta-t-il en me regardant

-Moi c'est Piers, lui répondis-je, un peu contaminé par sa bonne humeur

-Ok. Vous aussi vous trouvez ça louche de se faire inviter comme ça, sans raison ? dit Leon d'un ton soudain plus sérieux

-Oui, dis-je simplement. Mais je m'ennuie tellement que je suis venu quand même.

-Je vois, dit Leon en opinant. Si vous voulez discuter, je suis à la cabine quinze, et Helena à la cabine trois. Amusez-vous bien ! aujouta-t-il avec un sourire qui me semblait sincère

-Merci, dis-je en souriant un chouïa moi aussi. Je n'y manquerai pas.

-A bientôt Piers, me dit Helena en me faisant un petit coucou

Et ils partirent, donc je fus de nouveau seul. À cause de ma conversation avec Leon et Helena, j'avais perdu les autres de vue. Je décidai de me détendre dans mon coin, en attendant que mon hasard percutant fasse que quelqu'un d'assez curieux ou d'assez stupide vienne me parler volontairement. Pour commencer, je visitai rapidement le bateau, qui était l'inverse d'une tente: c'était plus grand de l'extérieur que de l'intérieur. Je voyais le bateau comme un gros paquebot, style bébé Titanic, mais en réalité, j'en ai fait le tour en à peine quinze minutes.

Les cabines étaient dans l'aile est du bateau ; le réfectoire était en face, dans l'aile ouest ; tout au fond il y avait la cabine du capitaine ; et enfin, au mileu, la grande piscine et la salle d'activités. Avant d'aller voir mes nouveaux amis, je décidai de m'étendre au bord de la piscine. J'allais donc en premier dans ma cabine, la numéro sept - ce chiffre est un point Godwin pour moi, de plein de manières - pour me changer, et adopter une tenue plus légère. Le temps était éclatant, alors je me contentai d'une chemise à manches courtes à col ouvert et d'un short, et juste après, je visais la chaise sur laquelle j'allais m'affaler. L'eau était d'un bleu aussi éclatant que le ciel, je trouvais ça très beau. Ma tête étant à l'ombre, je m'endormis assez vite.

Je fus réveillé un peu plus tard par le soleil qui me revenait en pleine poire, et, en tournant ma tête de droite à gauche pour vérifier que je n'avais pas un torticolis, je vis avec une surprise non dissimulée qu'un insolent s'était allongé sur la chaise juste à côté de la mienne. C'était une sorte de brun ténébreux amateur d'haltérophilie - je supposai, en le voyant - en bermuda qui était affalé là, son bras touchant presque le mien. Je m'écartai par réflexe, je n'avais vraiment pas l'habitude qu'on me colle. Il ouvrit les yeux au moment où je me reculai, et posa sur moi un regard qui me paraissait doux, avec un petit sourire.

-Bonjour, me dit-il d'une voix qui allait avec sa tête. Je ne vous ai pas réveillé j'espère ?

-Non, dis-je un peu désarçonné. En revanche, je crois que c'est ce que j'ai fait.

-Non, ne vous en faites pas. Je ne dors jamais en plein jour, dit-il avec un faux rire

-Vos yeux étaient fermés pourtant, notai-je

-Je ne dormais pas, je vous assure, dit le type avec un rire franc cette fois

Comme la bonne humeur de Leon, le rire de ce type était assez communicatif. Du coup, je me retrouvai à sourire un peu bêtement, il faut le dire.

-Vous avez un beau sourire, dit le type en souriant encore plus

-Pardon ? bégayai-je

-Euh non rien, toussota-t-il. Au fait, je m'appelle Chris. Chris Redfield, dit-il en me tendant la main

-Piers Nivans, lui dis-je

Je lui serrai la main, et en revoyant son sourire avenant dans la tête, ainsi que la phrase qui semblait lui avoir échappé, je compris. Mais j'essayai de lui dire sur un ton amusé, alors qu'en réalité, ça ne m'amusait pas vraiment.

-Êtes-vous en train de me draguer, monsieur Redfield ? dis-je en riant légèrement

-Euh mais non euh… non non, dit-il d'un ton rapide qui me semblait gêné. Je disais juste que euh…

-Pas la peine de paniquer, dis-je d'un ton réellement amusé cette fois. C'est gentil ce que vous me dites, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. C'est rare qu'on me dise que j'ai un beau sourire.

-Peut-être parce que vous souriez rarement ? tenta Chris

-Oui, en effet.

-Eh bien je trouve que c'est dommage.

Chris me sourit de nouveau, et je réussis à lui rendre son sourire. Apparemment, je lui avais vraiment tapé dans l'œil. Pourtant, j'étais quelqu'un de banal, je ne voyais vraiment pas ce qu'il pouvait me trouver. Autant lui, objectivement parlant, pouvait être assez attirant, autant moi…

-Si vous le dites, dis-je avec un rire gêné

Je me réinstallai dans ma chaise, en gardant cependant mes distances avec mon admirateur inexpliqué. Je lui jetai un regard malgré moi, il avait mis des lunettes de soleil et fixait le ciel. Seulement, il dût sentir mon regard sur lui car il tourna la tête vers moi.

-Vous êtes seul, au fait ? me demanda Chris

-Comment ça ? dis-je en plissant les yeux

-Sur le bateau, je veux dire, toussota-t-il. Vous êtes venu seul à la croisière ?

-Ouais, dis-je en me concentrant sur l'autre côté de la piscine

-Je trouve ça un peu triste, dit Chris d'un ton concerné

-J'en déduis que vous vous n'êtes pas seul ? demandai-je l'air de rien

-Si, je suis seul.

Je lui adressai un regard insistant, et il sembla réaliser sa bourde, avant d'avoir un nouveau rire nerveux. Je trouvais cette situation de plus en plus maladroite.

-Ah, vous voulez dire sur le bateau ? reprit-il. Non, je suis venu avec ma sœur, Claire.

Donc la charmante jeune femme qui était avec lui était sa sœur. Je me demandais s'il y avait vraiment un couple sur ce bateau, et je ne sus pourquoi le fait que Chris soit venu avec sa sœur m'avait… rassuré ?

-D'accord, acquiesçai-je. Moi j'ai assez pris le soleil comme ça, je vais retourner à ma cabine, dis-je en me relevant tranquillement après m'être étiré

-Attendez !

Je me retournai plus brusquement que nécessaire vers Chris, qui m'offrait un regard presque suppliant. Est-ce qu'il s'en rendait compte, au moins ? Quelqu'un de moins blasé ou de moins ouvert que moi aurait trouvé ça effrayant, ou déplacé.

-Que diriez-vous de manger avec moi… Enfin avec ma sœur et moi ce soir ? me demanda-t-il

-Oui, si vous voulez, dis-je en haussant les épaules

-Cool. Si vous voulez venir me voir avant, je suis à la cabine numéro treize.

-Vous n'êtes pas dans la même cabine que votre sœur ?

-Non. Les cabines doubles sont réservées aux couples.

Je me souvins à ce moment-là que Helena et Leon non plus n'étaient pas dans la même cabine, ce qui sous-entendait que eux non plus n'étaient vraiment pas venus en couple. Ce n'était pas important, mais…

-Très bien. A tout à l'heure, dis-je en congédiant Chris

-Je l'espère, me répondit-il avec un franc sourire

Chris remit ses lunettes de soleil et sembla se remettre à somnoler, ce qui fit que je n'eus pas à lui cacher mon embarras quant à son attitude plutôt directe envers moi. Je me dirigeai donc vers ma cabine d'un pas rapide, le visage légèrement cramoisi. Qu'est-ce qu'il me trouvait, bon sang ?

Alors que j'arrivais près de ma cabine, je vis une silhouette féminine familière entrer dans la cabine juste à côté de la mienne. Plus intrigué qu'autre chose, je frappai à la porte de la cabine six, et ce fut un type qui ouvrit. Cheveux roux rasés, uniquement habillé d'un jean, et qui me dévorait du regard comme s'il cherchait quelque chose dans mon visage. Assez troublant. Mais il avait une ombre de sourire quand il prit la parole.

-Nous n'avons pas demandé le room-service, me dit-il d'un ton qui me paraissait sarcastique

-Qui c'est, Jake ? demanda une voix depuis l'arrière de la cabine, avant que je n'ouvre la bouche

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit ce dernier en regardant derrière lui. Tu veux quoi, alors ? demanda-t-il en me regardant de nouveau

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, en reconnaissant la voix de la seule amie que j'ai jamais eu, et que je ne croyais jamais revoir. Sherry était là, au fond de la cabine, assisse sur une banquette, et lorsqu'elle vit ma tête dépasser de l'épaule de Jake, elle me fit un beau sourire qui m'avait trop manqué. Elle se leva d'un bond et bouscula presque Jake, qui râla, pour me regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Piers ? C'est bien toi ? me demanda-t-elle sans perdre son sourire

Moi par contre, j'étais sûr que c'était elle. Comment pourrais-je oublier la seule personne à part ma famille qui ait réellement compté pour moi ?

-Je suis content de te revoir, Sherry, lui dis-je sans me forcer à sourire

-Moi aussi !

Sherry me sauta au cou, et je la serrai dans mes bras. Je n'étais pas un grand sentimental, mais j'étais vraiment content de la voir. Un peu plus loin dans la cabine, Jake fronçait les sourcils. "Les cabines pour deux sont réservées aux couples", m'avait dit Chris. Du coup, je compris.

-Tu ne me présentes pas ton petit-ami ? dis-je à Sherry en la relâchant

-Ah oui, pardon, me dit-elle avec un rire gêné. Jake, voici Piers. Je t'ai déjà parlé de lui, c'était mon meilleur ami au collège. Piers, voici Jake. Nous sortons ensemble depuis six mois.

-Salut, lançai-je à Jake en lui tendant la main

-Salut, répliqua Jake avec un sourire en coin en me serrant la main

J'analysai son sourire, et il mit quelques secondes à lâcher ma main. Quelle était cette impression que j'avais le concernant ? Son sourire avait quelque chose de familier, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

-Vous avez été invités ? demandai-je

-Non. Nous avons tué les locataires de cette chambre, qui, heureusement, étaient un couple, nous nous sommes débarrassés de leurs corps en les jetant à la mer, et nous avons pris leur place, ricana Jake

-Evidemment, dis-je en riant légèrement

-Oui, nous avons été invités, Piers, dit Sherry d'un ton amusé en donnant un petit coup de coude dans les côtes de Jake. Sans rien faire, en plus, c'est dingue. Toi aussi ?

-Ouais, moi aussi, répondis-je. Mais moi, je trouve ça louche, plus que dingue.

-Oh, tu vois le mal partout, Piers, me dit Sherry en me tapotant l'épaule

-Il n'est pas le seul, dit Jake d'un ton qui m'échappait

Sherry rit et lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes, en toute affection bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Je fronçai les sourcils, et Jake ne perdait pas son sourire en me regardant, comme s'il… me couvait des yeux ?

-Je vais vous laisser, moi, dis-je d'un ton rapide et gêné. Je vais retourner dans ma cabine.

-Attends ! m'arrêta Sherry. Tu es dans quelle cabine ?

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant d'entrer dans ma cabine numéro sept. J'avais du mal à ralentir le rythme de mon cœur. Je m'affalai dans mon lit, et, avant que je ne m'en rende compte, j'étais reparti pour dormir, alors que ce n'était pas du tout nécéssaire.

Quand je me suis réveillé, je me suis dit que, avec le bol que j'avais, j'aurais raté mon rendez-vous avec Chris. Ou plutôt avec Chris et sa sœur. En parlant d'elle, je me demandais à quoi elle ressemblait. Enfin, je le savais, parce que je l'avais vue, mais, caractériellement parlant, je ne savais pas du tout à quoi m'en tenir. Mon intuition me disait qu'elle serait soit exactement comme lui, soit son exact contraire. Franchement, je me demandais ce qui m'arrangeait le plus. Enfin, seul le temps me le dirait.

Il était dix-huit heures trente, maintenant. Le dîner était servi à sept heures, alors j'avais encore une demi-heure pour me changer, me souvenir où était le réfectoire et y aller. J'enlevai donc ma chemise à manches courtes et mon short pour mettre une chemise à manches longues et un pantalon. Et des chaussures, évidemment. Quand même. Je sortis donc de ma cabine, et Jake sortit de sa cabine en même temps que moi, habillé d'un t-shirt, d'un jean et de bottes noirs. Il était dix-huit heures quarante cinq. J'espérais qu'il n'allait pas me faire perdre trop de temps. Même si, honnêtement, le petit sourire en coin qu'il m'offrit me faisait dire qu'il allait se faire un plaisir de le faire.

-Salut, me dit-il. Tu vas manger aussi ?

-Ouais. Et toi ?

-Effectivement. Et si nous marchions un peu tous les deux, hein ?

-Si tu veux, dis-je en haussant les épaules

Nous fûmes donc partis. Si j'avais eu l'impression qu'il me couvait des yeux, un peu plus tôt, j'avais, en revanche, l'impression que Jake me dévorait des yeux. De haut en bas. Je trouvais ça un peu gênant. J'essayais de passer outre, mais ce n'était pas évident.

-Depuis combien de temps es-tu avec Sherry ? demandai-je, au hasard

-Six mois. Elle te l'a dit. Tu as déjà oublié ? dit Jake en ricanant

-Ah oui, dis-je en me sentant bien con. J'ai dormi dans ma cabine, j'ai dû effectuer un reboot.

-Quel genre de troufion fait une sieste à cette heure-là ? dit Jake d'un ton plus qu'ironique

-Le genre qui n'a rien d'autre à faire, dis-je, l'air de rien

-Oh. Je suis désolé.

A ce moment-là, je ressentis le besoin de regarder le visage de Jake. C'était en grande partie pour voir, sur son expression sans doute, s'il se fichait encore de moi, ou s'il était sincère, ce qui me semblait un peu étrange. Plus étrangement encore, il était sincère. Son regard était sérieux, et toujours braqué sur moi d'une manière qui me paraissait un peu lubrique.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, dis-je en tournant de l'œil. Sommes-nous bientôt arrivés ?

-Ouais. C'est juste là, dit-il en me montrant la porte. Tu manges tout seul ?

-Non. J'ai rendez-vous. A plus, dis-je après avoir vu les Redfield à une table

-J'ai hâte, dit Jake avec un sourire

Je pris donc congé de Jake, et je dus m'annoncer au réceptionniste. Malgré l'absence flagrante de passagers, mis à part la petite dizaine que j'avais déjà vue au port d'embarquement. Il y avait Helena et Leon à une table - ce dernier me fit un coucou, que je n'eus aucun mal à lui rendre - la femme qui était avec eux au port mangeait seule à une table - dure à rater avec sa chemise rouge flashi, elle était d'ailleurs la seule personne à qui je n'avais pas parlé - et, à la table du fond, il y avait Chris et sa sœur, qui venaient de se faire aborder par Sherry. Tiens, ils se connaissaient ? Derrière moi, Jake prenait place aussi à une table, sans doute pour attendre Sherry, qui me fit un coucou à son tour en me voyant arriver vers elle. Elle embrasa Claire Redfield sur la joue et me croisa pour aller rejoindre Jake. Quant à moi, je pris une grande inspiration avant d'aller m'asseoir à la table. Chris me regarda arriver avec un petit sourire, et Claire d'un air curieux.

-Salut. Je m'appelle Claire, ravie de faire ta connaissance, déclara-t-elle en me tendant la main alors que je m'asseyais en face d'elle et Chris

-Piers. Enchanté, lui dis-je en lui serrant la main

-Que t'a dit Chris pour que tu te joignes à nous ce soir, hein ?

Elle me posait sans doute la question à moi, mais c'était Chris qu'elle regardait. Et je sentais, dans son regard et dans ses intonations presque hystériques, qu'en fin de compte, c'était le contraire de son frère. Lui semblait plutôt calme et raisonnable, alors qu'elle semblait enthousiaste et explicite. D'ailleurs, je le compris réellement en voyant Chris s'embourber à cause de la question.

-Je ne… Je l'ai juste invité, bégaya-t-il

-C'est vrai, confirmai-je. On a discuté et…

-En tous cas, belle prise, me coupa Claire, en regardant réellement Chris cette fois. Il a l'air adorable.

-Euh merci, dis-je un peu embarrassé par son constat

Claire me demanda ensuite ce que je préférais manger. J'ai répondu que j'adorais les steaks, et elle ne pur réfréner son rire calculateur quand Chris déclara que lui aussi adorait ça. Sauf que moi, je pris un steak standard avec haricots verts, alors que Chris pris un gros steak avec une grosse assiette de frites. Claire fit une remarque sur l'abus de musculation de Chris, ce à quoi Chris et moi répondirent par un rire nerveux. J'avais pensé que Chris était une sorte de drogué du sport avec stéroïdes et tout, mais en fait non. Il se maintenait en forme, et même plus, parce qu'il était dans l'armée. Et c'est comme ça que nous commençames vraiment à échanger des banalités, se raconter nos vies.

Tout d'abord, moi. J'avais grandi dans une famille assez nombreuse, avec mes aprents, mes deux frères et mes deux sœurs, et je vivais seul depuis deux ans. J'avais cumulé les emplois saisonniers depuis ma sortie du lycée, et n'ayant pas envie de faire des études supérieures, et j'étais en poste plus ou moins permanent dans une société pharmaceutique qui s'appelait Umbrella. Va savoir quel était le rapport avec le parapluie, c'était sans doute un fétichisme de la part du patron, dont tout le monde disait qu'il avait un grain. Je ne touchais pas aux médocs, en ce qui me concernait, je faisais seulement l'accueil, physique ou téléphonique, et le contact avec le public, avec le minimum syndical d'informations que mon supérieur m'avait donné. C'était dans cet état de fait et de vie miteux que j'avais gagné une croisière de luxe sans rien faire. D'où mon appréhension.

Chris aussi était directement passé au vif du sujet après ses cours au lycée, mais lui, c'était l'armée qu'il visait. Il a passé trois ans dans l'Ecole Militaire Supérieure, un établissement réputé dont j'ai entendu parler par mon petit frère, qui était là-dedans aussi. Selon lui, quelqu'un qui ressort primé de cette école peut aller dans n'importe quel organisme militaire des pays de l'ONU. Chris en était ressorti avec de chaudes recommendations, et était entré dans les S.T.A.R.S, la police spécialisée de Raccoon City, quand il a eu vingt deux ans. Puis, dix ans plus tard, le S.T.A.R.S. se changea en B.S.A.A., et dépassa les limites de Raccoon pour aller s'établir dans le reste des Etats-Unis, en Afrique et certains pays d'Europe. Il éluda quand je lui demandai en qui cette police était spécialisée, mais il me répondit clairement quand je lui demandai, innocemment et involontairement, quel âge il avait. "Trente-sept ans, et presque toutes mes dents", m'avait-il dit avec un rire mi-nerveux mi-frustré. Je le rassurai, en lui disant qu'il ne les faisait carrément pas. Il m'a remercié avec un sourire qui me paraissait un peu trop chaleureux.

Claire, quant à elle, commença par me dire qu'elle avait trente-et-un ans, avec une fierté qui m'échappait. Elle ne les faisait pas non plus, honnêtement. Cette famille avait de bons gênes de vieillesse apparemment. Cette remarque a bien fait rire Claire, d'ailleurs. Puis elle me raconta son cursus. Contrairement à nous, avait continué ses études. Elle avait commencé par des études de lettre, puis des études de droit, puis des études de psychologie, puis de études de marketing, et c'était dans son école de théâtre qu'elle avait rencontré Sherry, deux ans plus tôt. En ce moment, elle cherchait du travail polyvalent avec tous ses diplômes. Je lui demandai comment elle vait fait pour avoir autant de diplômes en si peu de temps, et elle m'expliqua qu'elle avait eu son baccalauréat à quinze ans, et qu'elle avait fait tous ses diplômes en deux ans au lieu de trois 'parce qu'elle assurait' (citation réelle).

Le temps que nous nous racontions nos vies, et nous fûmes arrivés au dessert. Claire et Chris eurent fini avant moi, et s'excusèrent de me laisser. Ils avaient à faire, disaient-ils. Donc je me retrouvai seul. Enfin, pas pour longtemps, puisque Jake et Sherry prirent leur place.

-Bien mangé ? dit Jake d'un ton qui m'échappait, encore

-Ouais, dis-je. Et vous ?

-Oui, super, dit Sherry. Tu les connais ?

-J'ai vaguement fait connaissance avec Chris tout à l'heure. Il m'a invité à manger avec eux, ce soir.

-Moi j'ai connu Claire à la fac. C'est vraiment une fille super.

-Oui, elle me l'a dit. Et je suis d'accord avec toi, dis-je sans me forcer à sourire

C'était dingue à quel point j'avais le sourire facile, avec Sherry. Je me surpris à repenser à ce que Chris m'avait dit dans l'après-midi, et je me dépêchai de me concentrer sur autre chose pour ne pas passer pour une grosse nouille.

Je réalisai soudain qu'il était déjà neuf heures du soir. Je n'avais carrément pas vu le temps passer.

-Moi je vais aller dans ma cabine, dis-je en me levant de la chaise. Bonne nuit, à demain.

-Attends Piers ! m'interpela Sherry

Je me retournai vers Sherry et Jake, qui eurent un regard entendu.

-Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas faire trempette avec nous ? demanda Jake. Au moins un peu ?

Je les regardai, tour à tour, avec leur figure amicale - dans deux styles différents mais quand même. Si j'étais enthousiaste à l'idée de passer plus de temps avec Sherry, comme au bon vieux temps, j'étais toujours sceptique quant au comportement de Jake. Mais bon, j'ai accepté pour faire plaisir à Sherry. Et je fus donc reparti, seul cette fois, pour ma cabine. Je balançai ma chemise sur mon lit, et je mis mon short de bain, en récupérant ma chemise à manches courtes. Car non, je n'étais pas un exhibitionniste. Vraiment. J'eus un rougissement non-voulu en me remémorant ma première rencontre avec Chris et Jake, les crâneurs, et j'appréhendais déjà notre entrevue à la piscine. Je suis pudique et timide, c'est la raison pour laquelle je n'aimais pas vagabonder à moitié autour des piscines. Les rares fois où j'y allais, c'était pour comater sur les chaises longues, les yeux fermés bien sûr. Mais là, j'avais vraiment envie de faire plaisir à Sherry, alors je me forcerai.

Je ressortis de ma cabine vers neuf heures et demie pour tomber, encore une fois, sur Jake. Sauf que cette fois, il était en boxer de bain. Je ne le regardai pas vraiment, alors je manquai de lui rentrer dedans. Je crus l'entendre se marrer, et je fus certain lorsqu'il prit la parole.

-Alors papy ? On est fatigué à cette heure ? lança-t-il

-J'ai un cycle de sommeil un peu vieux, je l'avoue, admis-je. Une petite exception.

-Pour Sherry, si j'ai bien compris, déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre

-Ouais. Je veux lui faire plaisir autant que possible. Elle a été là pour moi à une époque où ma famille ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Je lui en suis vraiment reconnaissant.

-Oh. Je ne savais pas, dit Jake d'un ton compatissant

-Ce n'est pas grave. Et Sherry elle en est où ?

-Elle finit de se préparer. Elle dit qu'elle nous rejoint, mais il faudra sans doute compter au moins un bon quart d'heure. Tu connais les gonzesses, dit Jake d'un ton qui me semblait tendre

-J'ai entendu dire, dis-je, légèrement amusé. Allons-y, alors.

Jake et moi fûmes de nouveau en route ensemble, pour la piscine cette fois. Je ne le regardais pas, mais je sentais son regard sur moi. Et je ne savais pas comment le prendre. Il ne m'a pas quitté des yeux pendant tout le trajet.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes au bord de la piscine. Les chaises n'avaient pas bougé, évidemment, et je m'y dirigeai par réflexe, alors que Jake plongeait dans la piscine en gueulant quelque chose du genre 'Tarte au J'avo !'. Je n'avais aucune idée de quoi il parlait, mais vu le ton sur lequel il le disait, c'était sans doute quelque chose d'amusant. Au bout de quelques secondes de nage intensive dans la piscine, il s'arrêta près du bord, en face de moi, alors que je prenais place exactement sur la même chaise que l'après-midi même.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? me demanda-t-il

-Comment ça ? répliquai-je un peu pris de court

-Tu es là pour prendre l'eau avec nous, alors jette cette chemise et amène tes miches ici !

-Ah, dis-je, un peu déçu. Oui, j'arrive.

J'enlevai donc ma chemise, et je m'assis au bord de la piscine, mettant seulement mes pieds dans la flotte, jusqu'à mes genoux. Je vis Jake approcher de moi, et au moment où je réalisai qu'il fredonnait la mélodie des dents de la mer, il était trop tard. Il sauta du bassin et m'attrapa par la taille pour m'attirer avec lui dans l'eau. J'eus à peine le temps de crier avant de boire la tasse. Je réussis à refaire surface, et Jake se marrait bien fort. Je m'accrochai au rebord, pour essayer de faire ralentir les battements de mon cœur et de reprendre mon souffle.

-C'était magnifique ! s'exclama Jake d'un ton plus que satisfait entre deux éclats de rire

-Je comptais aller dans l'eau, marmonnai-je sans me retourner vers lui

-Ça t'apprendra à être aussi lent !

Je poussai un bon gros soupir, en me tournant vers Jake, qui s'était brusquement rapproché de moi et qui me regardait fixement. Je ne compris pas vraiment la teneur de son regard, mais j'avais l'impression que ses yeux me calcinaient. Encore.

-Quoi ? dis-je

-Es-tu célibataire ? me demanda-t-il

-Ça te regarde ? répliquai-je, un peu piqué au vif sans trop que je ne sache pourquoi

-Ce qui se passera ensuite dépendra de ta réponse.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Réponds-moi, je t'expliquerai ensuite.

-Oui, dis-je finalement. Pourquoi ?

Jake ne répondit pas, se contentant de croiser ses bras sur son torse, avec un sourire en coin.

-Pourquoi ? répétai-je. Tu me dois des explications.

-Tu es un peu lent à la détente, toi, hein ? Mais ça me plait bien.

-Je te demande pardon ? dis-je à moitié outré à moitié gêné

-Tu _veux _que je te fasse un dessin, pas vrai ?

-Viens-en au fait, Jake, dis-je en perdant un peu mon calme

-M'accorderez vous cette danse ? dit-il finalement en me tendant sa main

Je regardai la main de Jake, puis son expression souriante, puis de nouveau sa main, et je finis par la prendre. Je me demandais comment on allait danser dans la piscine, mais il répondit à ma question d'une manière inattendue en m'attirant vers lui pour m'embrasser. Pendant les cinq premières secondes, environ, je pense que j'ai aimé ça. Il y a une autre dizaine de secondes où je ne savais pas comment je devais réagir, d'après plusieurs facteurs importants. Finalement, je le repoussai violemment, et ça sembla beaucoup lui plaire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? lui dis-je, énervé mais les joues enflammées

-Tu es tout innocent, c'est mignon, dit-il presque mort de rire. Tu n'avais vraiment pas compris où je voulais en venir, pas vrai ?

-Evidemment que non ! Tu es en couple ! m'énervai-je

-Ouais, mais laisse-moi t'expliquer

Il fit un pas vers moi, et je fis un pas en arrière.

-Ne m'approche pas, gros dégueulasse, dis-je en faisant presque un signe de croix avec mes doigts

C'était puéril, mais j'en avais envie. La preuve, Jake rit encore.

-Sherry et moi, on est consentants dans ce domaine-là, m'expliqua Jake. Si tu veux savoir…

-Non, je ne veux pas, le coupai-je. Ne m'approche pas.

Je sortis de la piscine d'un bond, et j'attrapai ma chemise, que j'enfilai d'un geste aussi.

-Excuse-moi, Piers, me dit Jake. J'aurais dû te demander.

Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à Jake, qui semblait sincère. Son expression désolée était tellement différente de son expression sarcastique habituelle que je m'étonnai à ne pas être surpris que Sherry ait pu craquer pour lui. C'était sans doute quelqu'un de bien au fond, mais j'étais encore un peu secoué par le fait qu'il soit aussi entreprenant.

Et je ne sus pas pourquoi j'avais pensé à Chris quand Jake m'a embrassé.

-Tu diras à Sherry que je suis allé me coucher, et que je suis désolé de lui avoir posé un lapin, dis-je plutôt sans regarder Jake. A demain.

Je partis de la piscine à grands pas, et me dirigeai vers ma chambre, en faisant bien attention de ne pas passer devant la cabine de Sherry et Jake. Je tombai face contre lit dans ma cabine, en étant incapable de m'enlever le baiser de Jake de la tête. En fin de compte, cette croisière avait eu un effet bénéfique : je compris pourquoi j'étais indifférent à toutes les bombasses de ma promo.

Je m'endormis sans m'en rendre compte, là encore, comme ensorcelé par les lits hyper confortables de ce rafiot, et quand je me réveillai, je voyais par mon hublot que le jour était bien levé. Un coup d'œil à mon réveil me permit de dire qu'il était dix heures passées, et un coup d'œil à mon expression dans le miroir me fit comprendre que mon mal de tête était explicable. Je crus voir des bleus sur mon visage, mais je ne me souvenais pas de m'être relevé pendant la nuit.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à ma porte. Je me levai en mode zombie, et j'allai ouvrir. C'était Sherry. J'eus à peine le temps de voir ses yeux embués de larmes lorsqu'elle me sauta au cou pour me faire un câlin.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sherry ? lui demandai-je, inquiet

Elle ne répondit pas, me serrant fort contre elle. Elle poussa un soupir dans mon cou, et se remit face à moi, les larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues.

-Jake a été retrouvé mort éventré dans notre cabine. Et tu es la dernière personne à l'avoir vu en vie.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu.<strong>

**Ceux qui veulent me jeter des pierres virtuelles peuvent. L'usage des armes à feu est aussi autorisé.**

**Parce que je suis... VIRTUELLEMENT IIIINDESTRUCTIIIIBLE XD *s'enfuit quand même***


	4. Umbrella Reverse (chapitre 1 : Chris)

**Bonjour ! (Ou bonsoir)**

**Je sais ce que vous vous dites.**

**"Cet auteur, qui dit ne pas vouloir avancer sur cette histoire, publie beaucoup de chapitres, quand même."**

**Ce n'est pas faux, mais celui-ci va aussi servir à une petite annonce, concernant 'Biohazard Chronicles'.**

**Les trois histoires 'principales', si je puis m'exprimer ainsi, seront les trois premières (donc celles que j'ai postées : 'Faculty Evil', 'For Mercenaries Sake' et 'Judgement of Sea') et une autre, dont je publierai bientôt le premier chapitre (oui oui). Je veux dire 'principales' car ce seront les plus longues, autant dans la longueur des chapitres que dans leur nombre. Je prévois entre six et huit gros chapitres pour chacune d'entre elles.**

**Les suivantes, quant à elles, seront plus courtes. Je ne sais pas encore combien il y en aura (pour l'instant, j'en ai prévu quatre, la suivante comprise. Les chapitres seront un petit chouïa plus longs que ceux de Cocode, et il y en aura maximum six. **

**Voilà voilà, bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Synopsis : Chris n'a pas toujours été le soldat de génie que tout le monde connait, non non. Voyez comment il a commencé !<strong>_

* * *

><p>En tant qu'employé de bureau sur le retour, ce n'était pas rare que je rentre tard chez moi. Je bossais à l'armée, mais je n'avais pas encore la prétention de pouvoir un jour entrer dans des rangs plus officiels. "On a tous commencé comme ça", me répétait mon ami Albert, qui lui était gradé depuis plus de deux ans. Mais plus le temps passait, plus j'avais l'impression de voir passer les promotions en boucle sous mon nez, et ce malgré le soutien de mon militaire préféré.<p>

L'hiver était de loin la saison que je méprisais le plus. Sauf quand il neigeait, mais ça n'arrivait pas souvent. Les autres points négatifs étaient ceux qui revenaient le plus souvent : absence de collègues, donc plus de travail pour ma poire, le climat froid même dans les bureaux, et la nuit noire quand je rentre chez moi vers huit heures.

Jusqu'à un soir en particulier, le treize décembre, où ma vie a changé. En quelque sorte.

Je rentrai du boulot, comme d'habitude, et il faisais noir, comme d'habitude aussi. Cependant, pour une raison que j'ignorais, les éclairages publics faiblissaient. J'aurais pu me dire que c'était une coïncidence, mais c'était trop linéaire, trop simultané, pour en être une. Quelqu'un jouait volontairement avec les éclairages. Au final, ils s'éteignirent tous, sauf certains, comme si… Comme si quelqu'un m'indiquait un chemin. Je serrait l'anse de mon sac en bandoulière et je suivis les indices, paré à toute éventualité.

Au final, j'arrivai dans une ruelle sombre, surtout comparée à l'excès de lumière auquel j'avais eu droit un peu plus tôt. J'entendais des bruits de combat, alors j'accélérai. Dans un coin un tout petit peu plus clair, je voyais un jeune garçon, avec le visage déjà bien marqué, comme cerné par deux autres individus, et un rapide coup d'œil autour de la scène me permit de voir qu'il y avait déjà deux jeunes gens par terre. Celui du milieu tourna la tête vers moi, avec une expression étonnée, et il profita du fait que ses adversaires étaient tournés vers moi pour les mettre à terre à leur tour. L'un d'eux fut frappé tellement fort qu'il atterrit à mes pieds.

Celui qui était encore debout posa un genou à terre, en se tenant le bras gauche avec son bras libre. Ce ne fut que lorsque je m'approchai que je pus mieux constater la teneur des blessures du jeune homme. Il avait deux bleus sur le visage, un filet de sang coulait de chaque côté de sa bouche, et il avait des entailles, probablement des coups de couteau, au niveau de ses côtes - une à droite et deux à gauche. Il avait aussi des bleus au niveau des phalanges, sans doute après avoir frappé ses opposants à plusieurs reprises. Je fus assez impressionné, il faut le dire, par l'ardeur que ce jeune homme avait à se défendre. Comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées, il releva le regard vers moi.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? me demanda-t-il

-Les lampadaires m'ont conduit ici, admis-je.

-Les lampadaires, hein ? répéta-t-il

Je ne compris pas le ton avec lequel il avait pris mon information, mais une chose est sûre, c'était qu'il ne semblait pas du tout étonné par ce que je venais de lui dire.

-Ouais. Vous allez bien ? repris-je en lui tendant la main

-Ça va, dit-il en refusant mon aide, mettant une petite tape dans ma main

Il se releva presque d'un bond, et ramassa son sac qui était un peu plus loin derrière une poubelle. Malgré ses blessures, sa démarche était assurée, et je remarquai aussi qu'il avait un uniforme scolaire. Un rapide coup d'œil aux autres me confirma qu'ils avaient le même. 'Un règlement de compte', compris-je. Je me sentais un peu coupable de ne pas avoir eu le temps d'intervenir, mais apparemment, le jeune combattant n'en avait pas eu besoin.

Comme j'étais dans mes pensées, je faillis ne pas le voir passer à côté de moi pour sortir de la ruelle. Je le rappelai vaguement, et il s'arrêta en tournant à peine la tête vers moi, le regard las.

-Vous devriez quand même aller…

-Pas question d'aller chez le médecin, me coupa-t-il. Je vais bien. Et merci de votre aide, au fait.

-Laissez-moi au moins vous raccompagner, dis-je en le rattrapant

-Si vous voulez, soupira-t-il. Mais je vous préviens que je suis encore en état de tabasser quelqu'un.

J'eus une sorte de rire gêné et nerveux, mais quelque part, son ardeur me plaisait assez. Du coup, je me sentis comme obligé de faire la conversation avec lui. Ma dernière relation date d'assez longtemps, et j'avais un bon pressentiment concernant ce jeune homme. Je me mis à marcher à côté de lui, sans savoir où j'allais. Dans les deux sens du terme.

-Je m'appelle Chris Redfield, tentai-je avec une intonation et un sourire avenant

Il tourna la tête vers moi, en me lançant un regard que je ne compris pas, et regarda de nouveau devant lui avant de reprendre la parole.

-Piers, dit-il simplement

-Vous habitez loin d'ici, Piers ? demandai-je finalement

-Non. Juste de l'autre côté de ce pâté de maison, me dit-il en me le montrant. Je fais partie de ces privilégiés qui habitent près de leur lieu de travail.

-Vous ne semblez pas avoir l'âge de travailler, notai-je

-Je suis en apprentissage en pharmacie, d'où l'uniforme. Là, j'étais en cours, mais l'école non plus n'est pas loin de chez moi.

-Et pourquoi ces gens vous en voulaient ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret.

-C'est indiscret, dit-il, soudain plus sec, en me regardant cette fois. Nous n'avons pas élevé les porcs ensemble, Chris.

Je fus un peu intrigué par ce changement de ton, mais je le comprenais, dans une certaine mesure. Il se trouvait que j'avais envie de connaître Piers, mais rien ne me disait que cette envie était réciproque. Là, il venait de me le confirmer. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir.

-Désolé, dis-je. Je n'insisterai pas.

Piers détourna de nouveau le regard, et changea encore de ton, pour un plus conciliant.

-Il n'y a pas de mal. Je m'excuse aussi d'être aussi crû, aujourd'hui a été une journée assez merdique. Je n'ai aucune raison de me déchaîner sur vous. Surtout que vous m'avez aidé, en un sens.

-Comment ça ?

-J'aurais pu m'en sortir tout seul, mais votre arrivée a simplifié les choses. Et nous sommes arrivés chez moi, dit-il en s'arrêtant de marcher

Je relevai le regard vers la grande maison devant laquelle nous étions stationnés. On aurait dit une maison de riches quelconques, qui n'avait rien à faire dans mon petit quartier modeste. Il avisa mon air intrigué, et il eut une sorte de rire nerveux.

-Oui, je sais, dit-il. Ma baraque fait toujours cette effet là. Je ne suis pas un gros bourge, si c'est ce que vous vous demandez, ajouta-t-il alors que j'ouvrais la bouche

-Je suppose que ça aussi c'est indiscret ? lâchai-je

-Pas vraiment. Mais c'est une histoire que je vous raconterai une autre fois.

-Une autre fois ? répétai-je

-C'est ça. Je suis sûr qu'on se reverra.

Piers me tapota le bras et entra dans sa maison, avant que je ne réagisse. Je réussis à me remettre de mon bug système, et je me secouai, pour constater que le temps s'était encore assombri. Alors que je m'éloignais de la maison de Piers, un éclair passa, et je me retournai pour voir Piers à une fenêtre. Il semblait me regarder. Avec l'éclair, ça me donna des frissons inexplicables. 'On se reverra '. Ses mots résonnèrent dans ma tête pendant jusqu'à ce que je rentre chez moi.

Le lendemain, eh bien… Je pense que je n'ai jamais été aussi éparpillé au boulot de ma vie. Ou plutôt depuis trois ans que je bosse dans ce service. J'ai renversé du café sur la pauvre petite Rebecca à l'accueil, j'ai failli rentrer dans plusieurs collègues dans les couloirs, sans oublier la vingtaine de photocopies que j'ai faites, alors que Barry ne m'en avait demandé que trois. D'ailleurs, les rumeurs vont très vite au boulot, ce qui fait qu'Albert m'a tout de suite interrogé à la pause du midi, qui était le seul moment où je le voyais.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Chris ?

-Rien, mentis-je

-Tu n'as jamais fait autant de conneries en une matinée. Crache le morceau.

-Il n'y a rien, Al, lui répondis-je sans le regarder

-Tu veux vraiment que je te menace ?

Je poussai un soupir, et je finis par lui raconter ce qui s'était passé le soir précédent.

-C'est ça qui te travaille autant ? demanda Albert d'un ton incrédule

-Tu ne me crois pas ?

-Si, je te crois. Tu n'as jamais été très imaginatif, je ne pense pas que tu aies pu inventer ça. Ce qui m'intrigue, c'est que ça te fasse cet effet là.

-Tu as craqué pour ce jeune homme, c'est ça ? dit Jill d'un ton innocent en s'asseyant à côté de moi

Je tournai ma tête brutalement vers elle, carrément surpris par son affirmation. Car oui, malgré les intonations de sa phrase, ce n'était pas une question qu'elle venait de me poser.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ? dis-je, un peu outré

-Tu lis trop de mangas yaoi, Jill, dit Barry avec son rire de gros beauf en s'asseyant à côté d'Albert

-C'est scientifique, se défendit Jill. C'est comme ça que ça commence.

-On sait tous ce que valent tes informations, Valentine, dit Albert

-Bouffe donc tes lunettes de soleil et étouffe-toi avec, Wesker, répliqua Jill d'un ton remonté. Tu n'as pas de cœur, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

-Bien entendu.

Je ne sus ce qui me fit le plus tiquer entre le ton de Jill qui disait à Albert de manger ses lunettes et le fait qu'elle le traite de sans cœur. Il était toujours adorable avec moi, même s'il avait sa manière bien à lui d'exprimer ses sentiments. D'un autre côté, il y a toujours un côté amusant dans les petites querelles entre Jill et Albert. Peu importe les piques et les insultes surréalistes que Jill envoyait à mon meilleur ami, celui-ci restait d'un stoïcisme implacable. C'était une des grandes qualités qui l'avaient fait monter en grade assez vite, sûrement.

-Il suffit un peu, tous les deux, dit soudain Barry. On a un autre problème, là.

-Merci, dis-je

-Alors, tu le kiffes ou pas ? s'esclaffa-t-il

-Sais-tu au moins de qui on parle ? demanda Albert, toujours sans perdre son calme

-Non. Je peux avoir un débriefing ?

Jill et Albert racontèrent en stéréo ce que je venais de dire, concernant ma rencontre avec Piers, chacun des deux ajoutant des détails que je n'avais pas explicité de la même façon qu'eux. Barry opinait de temps en temps pendant le récit, avant d'en arriver à une conclusion.

-Tu as eu un coup de foudre pour un gamin ? déclara-t-il

Là encore, ce n'était pas une question. Cependant, je relevai le jeu de mot.

-Mais non, soupirai-je

-Et ça semble réciproque, en plus, renchérit Jill. 'Je suis sûr qu'on se reverra'. Si ce n'est pas un rendez-vous ça, mon mignon.

-M'ouais, dis-je, pas du tout convaincu

Étonnamment, tout le monde fit silence à ce moment là pour se mettre à manger. Mais au fond… Est-ce que Jill avait raison ? Est-ce que la dernière phrase de Piers était un rendez-vous ? Moi aussi, j'avais envie de le revoir, au fond. Même pas au fond, d'ailleurs, j'en avais envie. Je ne pensais pas avoir 'craqué', je ne croyais pas au coup de foudre. Il était cependant indéniable que je ressentais une certaine attraction pour lui, Je supposai que j'en aurais le cœur net quand je le reverrai.

La suite de la journée alla un peu mieux, en un sens. J'arrivai à penser à autre chose, sans pouvoir m'empêcher d'avoir quelques envolées lyriques par rapport au fait que Piers voulait, peut-être malgré lui, qu'on se voie encore. Ce qui fit que la fin de la journée ariva beaucoup plus vite que je ne l'avais d'abord pensé. En rentrant chez moi, je pris exactement le même chemin que le soir précédent, en espérant presque que Piers soit encore en train de se battre dans une ruelle, ironiquement, mais rien. Le quartier était aussi calme et monotone que les autres soirs d'hiver jusqu'à maintenant. Je ralentis même devant sa maison, des fois qu'il soit dans le coin, mais rien. Encore. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps, sans doute. Du moins, je voulais m'en convaincre.

Une fois chez moi, j'allumai les lumières, comme d'habitude, pour enlever ma veste et larguer mon sac dans un coin de l'entrée, mais le poltergeist du soir précédent se mit à sévir dans ma maison. Toutes les lumières s'éteignirent, sauf celle de l'escalier qui menait au premier étage. Toujours aussi intrigué, je montai donc l'escalier, en me demandant ce que j'allais trouver là-haut. Une fois monté, la lumière de l'escalier s'éteignit, et celle de ma chambre s'alluma. Dès que j'y entrai, la lumière de ma chambre s'éteignit de nouveau, ainsi que celles dans la rue, et je vis à peine quelqu'un assis sur la chaise de mon bureau, éclairé par la lumière de la lune. La personne parla avant que je n'ouvre la bouche pour poser la moindre question.

-Bonsoir Chris, dit une voix manifestement féminine

-Qui êtes-vous ? dis-je, sur le qui-vive

-Peu importe qui je suis. Je ne suis pas là pour ça, et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, alors écoutez-moi bien.

-Soit, dis-je en opinant. Je vous écoute.

-Je voulais d'abord vous remercier d'avoir aidé Piers hier soir.

-Les lumières, c'était vous, compris-je

-C'est ça. Il n'aurait jamais accepté mon aide si j'étais venue en personne, alors j'ai pensé que si quelqu'un passait "par hasard", ce serait plus approprié. Vous avez été là au bon endroit au bon moment. Ou au mauvais, selon les points de vue.

Maintenant que mes yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité, je m'étais dit que je pourrais peut-être voir mon invtée. Mais non. Elle était dans un coin de la chambre, le coin le plus sombre, et je voyais seulement qu'elle était assis les jambes croisées l'une sur l'autre, et qu'elle avait un pantalon et des bottes à talon sombres - noir ou marron, pour le voyage nocturne sans doute. Je plissai un peu les yeux pour voir qu'elle portait une sorte de manteau large, dont la capuche descendait jusqu'à son nez. Je ne pouvais évidemment pas voir son expression, mais je me demandai quand même pourquoi tout ce mystère.

-C'était un plaisir, dis-je un peu de mauvais grâce.

Cela fit rire mon interlocutrice, qui reprit la parole peu après d'un ton très sérieux.

-Vous nous avez aidés, et je vous en suis reconnaissante. Piers aussi, même s'il refuse de l'admettre. Mais si vous êtes intelligent, vous nous éviterez à l'avenir.

-Comment ça ? dis-je, carrément étonné

-Pensez-vous sincèrement que ce qui est arrivé hier soir était inhabituel ? Que ce n'était jamais arrivé avant, et que ça n'arrivera plus ? Si oui, vous vous trompez. C'est pour ça que vous nous éviterez.

-Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes, notai-je

-Et vous ne devez pas le savoir. Sinon vous serez en danger. Piers le sait aussi.

En disant ça, elle m'a rappelé quelque chose. Quand Piers s'était présenté, après que je l'ai fait, il semblait avoir hésité à dire son prénom, et il n'avait pas dit son nom de famille. Sur le coup, j'ai pensé qu'il était timide, ou pas très sociable au premier abord, mais en fait, il voulais me protéger. Dans ce cas, pourquoi a-t-il affirmé ensuite qu'il aimerait me revoir ? La réponse mit du temps avant de me venir.

-Je vourrais vous aider, déclarai-je

-C'est gentil de votre part, mais je refuse que quelqu'un d'autre se mette en danger pour nous.

-Si vous m'expliquiez, peut-être que…

-Non Chris, me coupa-t-elle d'un ton sec qui m'était familier. Cette conversation est terminée. Prenez soin de vous.

Avant que je ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, la femme mystérieuse se leva d'un bond et sauta par la fenêtre entrouverte. Je me précipitai pour voir si elle ne s'était pas éclatée sur le bitume, bien que j'en doute fortement, et, en effet, ce n'était pas le cas. Quand je relevai le regard, je la vis filer à toute vitesse, emportée par une sorte de grappin, avant de disparaître derrière un bâtiment, alors que les éclairages publics et les lumières de ma maison se rallumaient. Je fermai la fenêtre de ma chambre en grelottant, en me disant que je raconterais sans doute à mes collègues que j'avais parlé à la fille cachée de Batman et Catwoman. Je souriai déjà intérieurement en imaginant leur tête, tout en étant incapable de m'enlever les sous-entendus de la dite fille illégitime de la tête.

Le lendemain matin, au boulot, j'étais de nouveau éparpillé. Ce qui fit que l'interrogatoire reprit le midi même. Détail qui aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille tout de suite : Albert n'était pas là. ce qui fit que personne n'était là pour refréner les instincts de commère de Jill. Barry, lui, participait encore avec un enthousiasme presque pas dissimulé.

-Alors mon petit ? lança Jill d'un ton entreprenant en s'asseyant à côté de moi. Encore en train de penser à ton futur petit-ami ?

-Mais non, dis-je

-Alors pourquoi tu te remets à faire n'importe quoi ? demanda Barry en s'asseyant en face de moi

Je leur expliquai avec une facilité déconcertante ce qui était arrivé le soir précédent, et, comme je m'y attendais, Jill eut un rire incrédule et Barry un rire franc, à cause de ma comparaison avec deux fameux anti-héros de comics.

-Donc cette fille aurait un lien avec Piers, conclut Jill. Cette histoire est décidément très étrange.

-Ouais, je le pense aussi, admis-je

-Peut-être que ce sont des sortes de mafieux, et qu'ils ne veulent pas que tu mouilles dans leur business douteux ? tenta Barry

-Dit comme ça, concédai-je en me souvenant des paroles ma visiteuse nocturne

-Le mieux, ce serait que tu retrouves Piers et que tu lui tires les vers du nez, dit Jill d'un ton décidé

J'y réfléchis deux secondes. Si ce qui semblait être au moins son associée ne voulait pas me parler de ce qui n'allait pas, qu'est-ce qui me prouvait que Piers se délierait la langue ? Toutefois, c'était sûr que je voulais savoir ce qui se passait. En grande partie parce que j'avais une certaine curiosité et que je voulais tirer ça au clair, et en plus petite partie, non négligeable quand même, parce que je voulais revoir Piers.

-Le problème, c'est que je n'ai aucun indice sur comment…

-Chris !

Jill, Barry et moi nous tournâmes en même temps sur la personne qui venait de m'appeler. C'était Rebecca, la stagiaire de l'accueil, qui venait vers nous avec une démarche maladroite et un peu précipitée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rebecca ? lui dis-je

-Quelqu'un veut te voir à l'accueil, déclara-t-elle d'un ton que je ne compris pas

-Tiens, je me demande bien qui c'est, dit Barry, plus qu'ironique

Alors que Jill se mit à rire aussi, je me levai de la table d'un bond, piqué par les sous-entendus de Barry, et je suivis Rebecca jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment. Comme je l'espérais, au fond, c'était bel et bien Piers qui était en face du comptoir, les mains dans la poche d'une grande blouse blanche. Il m'avait parlé de son apprentissage en pharmacie, alors ça ne m'étonna pas vraiment. Ce qui m'étonna, en revanche, c'est le petit sourire qu'il m'adressa lorsqu'il me vit arriver, alors que Rebecca reprenait sa place à l'accueil. Il s'approcha de moi avant même que je ne le rejoigne.

-Bonjour Chris, me dit-il d'un ton qui me semblait courtois

-Bonjour Piers, répondis-je, sans trop savoir quoi penser. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Peut-on aller parler ailleurs ?

Je ne sus pourquoi, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Je tournai malgré moi mon regard vers Rebecca, qui me regarda en haussant les épaules.

-Si vous voulez, dis-je finalement. Mais je suis en pause.

-Moi aussi. Vous pensez bien que je ne m'habille pas tout le temps comme ça, dit Piers avec un petit rire caustique. Nous n'en aurons pas pour longtemps, ne vous en faites pas.

J'acquiesçai vaguement, n'étant pas du tout sûr, sur le coup, et Piers me fit le signe de le suivre. Nous sortîmes non loin du bâtiment où je travaillais, et, voyant que je le suivais un peu en traînant les pieds, involontairement bien sûr, il ralentit la marche pour se mettre à ma hauteur.

-Vous voyez ? C'est là que je travaille, me dit-il en me montrant le grand bâtiment en face de l'hôtel de ville. Ce n'est vraiment pas loin, hein ?

-En effet, dis-je d'un ton que j'entendais comme neutre

Quelques minutes plus tard, je remarquai que nous étions dans la même ruelle que là où nous nous sommes rencontrés deux soirs auparavant. Il y avait même quelques traces de sang des agresseurs par terre. Je plissai les yeux pour regarder Piers sous toutes les coutures. Il était assez habillé pour que je ne puisse pas voir si ses blessures étaient guéries. En tous cas, il était assez guéri pour marcher sans rien laisser paraître.

-Pourquoi ce revirement ? laissai-je finalement échapper

Piers fit une tête franchement surprise. Puis, alors que j'allais ouvrir la bouche pour justifier ma question, parce qu'il était évident qu'il était aussi désarçonné par ma réaction que moi par la sienne, il le fit avant moi.

-Vous avez reçu une visite hier ? me demanda-t-il d'un ton suspicieux

-Oui, dis-je simplement. C'est pour ça que votre attitude me surprend.

-Sachez que je partage pas les points de vue de ma… collègue. Enfin, je suis d'accord avec elle jusqu'à un certain point, mais je suis prêt à prendre le risque de continuer de vous voir si vous vous êtes prêt à le prendre aussi. Est-ce le cas ?

En gros, il me disait que lui aussi aimerait être mon ami, mais qu'il savait, comme sa 'collègue', que ce serait dangereux. En gros, c'était la question fatidique : à quel point suis-je attaché à Piers ? Ou plutôt à quel point voulais-je être attaché à lui ? Est-ce que j'étais prêt à me mettre en danger pour continuer à le fréquenter ? Honnêtement, je n'en savais rien. Au lieu de lui répondre, je posai une autre question.

-Quel type de risque y aurait-il à ce qu'on continue de se voir ? Vous pourriez m'expliquer, non ?

Au lieu de me répondre, Piers tourna le regard au loin, en remettant, presque nerveusement, ses mains dans ses poches. J'attendis un peu, des fois que la réponse soit juste longue à venir, parce qu'il hésitait encore à me dire des choses, ce que je pouvais comprendre. Il finit par se retourner vers moi deux bonnes minutes plus tard, une fois qu'il eut fini de peser le pour et le contre. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais.

-Je ne peux pas vous donner les détails, mais… Pour faire simple, c'est un événement de mon passé, dont je ne suis pas vraiment fier, qui me poursuit. Non seulement je me sens quotidiennement en danger, mais les personnes que je fréquente courent elles aussi un risque, de par le fait.

-Donc, tous ces gens l'autre soir…

-Oui. Ils me voulaient du mal à cause de ce détail, sans prendre en compte la personne que je suis maintenant. Et, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai eu l'intuition que vous, vous ne me jugeriez pas.

Je ne saurais pas trop dire l'émotion que j'entendis dans la dernière phrase de Piers. C'était un mélange étrange entre de la reconnaissance et… autre chose. Ça m'a un peu flatté.

-Ce n'est pas mon genre, confirmai-je. Donc, vous ne voulez pas me le dire, ce détail ?

-Non. Quand je vous connaîtrai mieux, peut-être, me dit Piers avec un petit sourire

Je ne me forçai même pas à lui sourire aussi, et je lui tendis la main.

-Alors ? Amis ? lançai-je

Piers regarda ma main pendant quelques secondes, et finit par la serrer. Là encore, je sentis une émotion particulière. Ce pauvre gosse ne devait pas avoir eu d'amis, ou très peu, à cause d'un seul foutu détail. Ça me faisait vraiment plaisir de lui rendre ce service, en quelque sorte, tout en était incapable de nier que, moi aussi, je me sentais étrangement attiré par lui.

-Ouais, dit-il finalement, toujours en souriant. Amis.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^<strong>

**Cette histoire à ce petit truc particulier, qui fait que je ne sais pas encore s'il y aura de la romance x)**

**Non, je déconne. Je sais exactement ce qui va se passer, comme d'habitude ^^ En gros, je ne l'envisage pas pour l'instant, ce qui est extrêmement dur après dix mois et demi de Cocode à fantasmer dessus (XD), mais je v****ous ferai peut-être la surprise ! En tous cas, ce n'est pas prévu ^^**


	5. C-Terrors (Prologue)

**Bonjour ! (Ou bonsoir)**

**Cette cinquième histoire de 'Biohazard Chronicles' a elle aussi quelque chose de particulier.**

**La première, c'est que ce sera une autre fiction sur Resident Evil six, donc pas vraiment un AU.**

**La seconde, c'est que les trois protagonistes seront des OC, dont les routes se croiseront entre elles, en plus de croiser celles des héros originaux ^^**

**Un peu de changement dans mes habitudes, donc x)**

**Ci-dessous se trouve une petite partie du premier chapitre des trois points de vue, donc ne vous étonnez pas si c'est très court. C'est juste pour que vous compreniez bien de quoi il s'agit. En quelque sorte.**

**Et pour ceux qui se demandent pourquoi je mets autant de temps pour sortir la suite de mes deux autres histoires, (sans inclure celle sur Skyrim, qui est officiellement en pause), c'est parce que je suis plus inspiré pour cette histoire, que je ne suis pas censé publier maintenant, que pour mes histoires pour ainsi dire principales. Donc j'espère un peu calmer votre faim dévorante de suite de 'Code Nivans' et de 'Cure for Mankind' avec ces petits bouts d'histoires ^^'**

**Bonne lecture, et pardonnez-moi ^^'**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Synopsis : Un prisonnier, une scientifique, une étudiante et un virus qui ravage le monde.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><span>Partie 1 : Jesse (décembre 2012)<span>_

Ces derniers temps, la prison européenne dans laquelle j'étais enfermé depuis trois ans maintenant était devenue étrangement calme. D'habitude, il y avait au moins ce type assez cool qui venait discuter avec moi, mais là rien. Je tournai en rond dans ma cellule comme un hamster en cage. Au final, le silence fut brisé par mon pote le garde qui est venu ouvrir la porte de ma cellule.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demandai-je, en analysant son expression tordue par la douleur

-Va-t-en Jesse ! articula-t-il en se tenant le cou. Cours et ne t'arrête pas !

-Quoi ?

Au lieu de me répondre, il me mit son taser et son pistolet dans les mains et me poussa vers la sortie de la pièce. Bon. Dans les couloirs, en mettant mes deux armes de fortune à ma ceinture, je remarquai qu'il n'y avait toujours personne. Décidément, c'était de plus en plus étrange. J'aurais dû être content de sortir douze ans en avance, mais je trouvais ça trop étrange pour être vrai.

Une fois dans l'aile ouest de la prison, près de là où était la sortie, je crus comprendre pourquoi tout était silencieux. Je mis ma main devant ma bouche comme par réflexe en voyant la douzaine de cadavres sanguinolents qui étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce.

-Oh merde, laissai-je échapper

Je m'approchai du premier cadavre que je croisai, et je vis la cause évidente de la mort. La gorge de la pauvre femme avait été dévorée, comme si les cannibales ça courait les rues. Je regardai les autres cadavres, malgré une partie de moi qui me hurlait de me casser. Mais ma partie curieuse était plus forte. Je voulais savoir ce qui se passait. Les autres corps présentaient les mêmes blessures, mais pas forcément sur la gorge. En tous cas, c'était vraiment une boucherie. Je me dirigeai finalement vers la sortie, et j'entendis du bruit dans le couloir d'où je venais. Je me retournai, et je vis le garde de ma cellule marcher lentement vers moi, la tête penchée en avant.

-Vous allez bien ? dis-je en voyant qu'il boitait

Je m'approchai de lui, et il émit un rugissement en essayant de m'attraper. Je reculai, son visage était en train de se disloquer. Je retins une manifestation de surprise quelconque, et je mis ma main sur la matraque de mon ancien camarade de taule. Il essaya de m'attraper une nouvelle fois, et je réussis à le pousser vers une des tables qui était dans l'entrée. Je fonçai vers lui, la matraque à la main, et tentai de lui mettre un coup sur la tête, en espérant l'assommer. Sauf que, à la place, sa tête éclata en morceaux. Je mis de nouveau ma main devant ma bouche, de dégoût cette fois. Je manquai de vomir, à vrai dire. Et je fus encouragé à sortir une fois pour toutes du bâtiment lorsque tous les 'cadavres' se relevèrent en même temps dans le hall d'entrée.

Finalement, dehors, ce n'était pas beaucoup mieux. Les gens couraient partout en hurlant, et, au loin, je crus voir un fourgon de l'armée. Pour une fois qu'ils sont à l'heure. Bien évidemment, vu ma tenue de prisonnier, je me dis qu'il était peut-être mieux de les éviter, mais d'un autre côté, vu la situation, ils allaient peut-être m'aider. Je me dirigeai donc vers eux, en espérant que la situation précaire dans laquelle mon quartier était les ferait oublier les petits différends que nous avons eu dans le passé. Sauf qu'en fin de compte, je n'eus même pas le temps de les atteindre. Une bande de types louches armés jusqu'aux dents en a décidé autrement. Du coup, pour éviter de me faire tuer, je suis entré dans un bâtiment au pif, en espérant me mettre à l'abri, mais ils étaient partout. Je courais dans tous les sens comme un dératé, en espérant finir par les semer.

Au bout d'un moment, ce que je ne pensais pas qui arriverait arriva : je tombai sur d'autres survivants. Un grand rouquin et une petite blonde étaient en train de parlementer, apparemment. Dès qu'ils eurent fini, et qu'ils furent partis pour s'en aller, je les interpellai. Ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers moi, mais seul le type avait une arme à la main, et ne manqua pas de remarquer celle à ma ceinture. Dont je ne m'étais toujours pas servi, d'ailleurs, et j'espérais que ça allait continuer. Même si je ne me faisais pas trop d'illusions.

-Du calme, Jake, dit la blondinette. Tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas infecté.

-Mouais, répliqua l'autre en détendant sa main sur son arme

-Je m'appelle Jesse, me présentai-je. Savez-vous ce qui se passe ici ?

-Sherry, me répondit la demoiselle. C'est compliqué, et il ne faut pas qu'on reste là. Je vous raconterai tout en chemin, d'accord ?

-D'accord, opinai-je

-Attends, il vient avec nous ? dit Jake d'un ton incrédule

-On ne peut pas juste partir en le laissant là, Jake, répondit Sherry. Ce ne serait pas juste.

-Si tu le dis, dit Jake d'un ton las en haussant les épaules. Allez, viens, ajouta-t-il en me regardant

Jake partit le premier, avant même d'entendre ma réponse ou même mon approbation, et Sherry et moi nous sommes regardés avant de le suivre.

_Partie 2 : Catherine (février 2012)_

Derek Simmons. Voilà un homme avec qui je n'aurais jamais cru travailler en m'engageant pour Umbrella. Lui et son assistante, le docteur Carla Radames, travaillaient sur une nouvelle souche de virus, dont la violence risque d'être sans précédent si j'en croyais les analyses préliminaires qu'on m'avait données pour mes études. J'avais entendu parler des ravages du virus G pendant l'événement de Raccoon City, il y a douze ans, donc le fait de croiser ce virus déjà dangereux avec le virus Veronica, qui était une des bases dans l'étude d'armes biologiques, promettait de donner un produit monstrueux. J'aurais dû m'en méfier, mais je faisais mon travail, et monsieur Simmons aussi. Pas de place pour les bons sentiments.

Tout d'abord, il fallait synthétiser un premier échantillon du virus t-Veronica, car les derniers restes étaient presque morts avec Alexia Ashford et Steve Burnside, les deux dernières personnes à avoir été infectées. Fort heureusement, il restait assez de morceaux de monsieur Burnside, fournis par Albert Wesker depuis ses aventures sur l'île de Rockfort, pour récupérer de belles cellules souches. Heureusement que nous avions encore du virus G, car la synthèse du Veronica a près plus d'un mois, pour être prêt en mars. Ce n'était vraiment pas évident de travailler sur du tissu mort. Ensuite, il a fallu fusionner les deux en moins d'un mois, car Simmons voulait absolument faire les premiers tests avant le mois de mai. Autant dire que ça ne fut pas de tout repos. A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais autant travaillé de ma vie. C'était à la fois gratifiant et épuisant, mais dans les deux cas, c'était une expérience profitable.

Finalement, les premiers tests étaient concluants. Avec ce virus, les sujets mutaient très vite, et étaient très résistants. Sur certains sujets humains, on constatait même un certain niveau d'intelligence résiduelle, ce qui permettrait d'en faire des super sbires à long terme. Cependant, Simmons exprimait quand même son mécontentement. Et il a éludé la question quand le docteur Radames et moi-même lui avons demandé ce qui n'allait pas. D'habitude, le fait qu'un employeur me cache des choses ne me gênait pas, mais là, il y avait réellement quelque chose qui clochait. Tout le monde le sentait, et le docteur Radames, avec qui il entretenait une relation d'un certain niveau, n'en savait malheureusement pas plus que nous. Alors on a essayé de ne pas y penser, et on a continué les tests.

Au mois d'août, j'ai été convoquée dans le bureau du patron, avec ma petite équipe d'étudiantes sérieuses. Dans le cadre d'un projet secret, Simmons voulait utiliser le docteur Radames comme sujet d'expérience. Bien entendu, mes collègues, pas aussi professionnelles que moi, ont manifesté leur surprise et leur mécontentement, toutes ferventes admiratrices du docteur, mais j'ai accepté au nom du groupe. Je n'avais pas envie de perdre mon job pour un détail comme celui-ci, et je ne voulais pas que mes assistantes perdent le leur non plus. Donc, comme monsieur Simmons nous l'avait demandé, nous avons attiré le docteur Radames dans un laboratoire, et l'expérience a pu commencer. Après celle-ci, le docteur Radames a complètement changé. Elle était restée humaine, malgré la dose massive de virus C que Simmons avait injectée dans son cocon, et son changement d'apparence était flagrant. Elle était devenue la marionnette de Simmons, et elle se faisait appeler Ada Wong. Craignos.

Au mois d'octobre, alors que 'Ada Wong' faisait mumuse dans une école à Singapour, mes collègues et moi-même avons entamé de nouveaux tests humains avec le virus C, les tests sur animaux étant moins concluants et moins intéressants. Nous avons appris à tous ceux qui restaient intelligents à utiliser une arme et à obéir aux ordres, mais c'était dur. Pour une raison qui nous échappait, ils ne semblaient obéir qu'au docteur Radames, au début. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait été infectée elle aussi. Enfin, nous avons quand même réussi à les conditionner, mais ils étaient bien plus efficaces sous les ordres du docteur, qu'ils semblaient considérer comme leur reine. Ce qui fit que les affaires purent clairement et plus simplement reprendre quand elle fut de retour fin octobre. Quelques semaines plus tard, en Edonie en Europe de l'est, nos expériences humaines, qui étaient en test en situation réelle, furent baptisées "J'avo". Tout le monde a adhéré, ça sonnait assez bien. Du coup, le mois suivant, le BSAA, la branche de l'armée qui était spécialisée dans l'anti-bioterrorisme, rappliqua en Edonie, et le docteur Radames et moi allâmes les accueillir avec quelques effectifs.

_Partie 3 : Sandra (juin 2013)_

Enfin, le jour était arrivé. Le jour de la remise des diplômes. Il y avait même des rumeurs qui disaient que le président Benford lui-même serait présent. Je pense bien que je n'ai jamais été aussi nerveuse de ma vie. D'habitude, mon meilleur ami Liam était toujours là pour me rassurer, et ça marchait. Mais là, rien n'y faisait. Plus mon nom approchait dans la liste des diplômés, plus je me tendais. Au final, je n'y tins plus, et je me levai pour dévaler l'escalier principal et aller aux toilettes. Pas du tout classe, je sais, mais c'était le seul endroit où je serais tranquille, apte à me calmer. Je fermai même hermétiquement la porte derrière moi, des fois que quelqu'un ait l'envie de me surprendre.

Enfermée dans une cabine, je réussis à reprendre mon souffle. Plus ou moins. Dès que je repensai à la cérémonie, je perdais de nouveau mon calme, et je refaisais mes crises de stress. Liam m'a appelée plusieurs fois pour me dire de revenir, et je refusais à chaque fois. Je n'avais pas envie que qui que ce soit me voie comme ça, et surtout pas le président, qui remettait les diplômes. LE. PRÉSIDENT. QUI. REMETTAIT. LES. DIPLÔMES. Bon sang.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, alors que je faisais une énième crise de stress, Liam m'appela encore une fois. Cette fois ci, ce n'était pas de l'inquiétude que j'entendis dans sa voix, mais de l'angoisse. Il me demandait où j'étais, apparemment il y avait un problème. Personne ne savait d'où elle venait, mais une espèce de brume bleutée avait envahi les campus, et tout le monde s'était mis à tousser violemment, alors il me demandait si j'allais bien. Je lui dis que oui, et je compris que je n'avais pas vu la brume parce que j'étais enfermée dans les toilettes. Liam m'a supplié de le rejoindre le plus vite possible, mais j'étais encore incapable de bouger, et je lui promis que je rentrerai prudemment plus tard, en m'excusant de l'inquiéter. Il accepta, à contre cœur, et je raccrochai.

Je réussis enfin à me calmer, comme encouragée à bouger par les avertissements de Liam, et je poussai un gros soupir avant d'ouvrir la porte des toilettes. Là, je fus assez surprise de ce que je trouvai. Ou plutôt, de ce que je ne trouvai pas. Non seulement tout semblait déjà désert, mais en plus, les meubles et les décortions étaient par terre, renversées, comme s'il y avait eu une grosse émeute. Je parcourrai le campus désert, en regardant autour de moi, des fois qu'il y ait encore quelqu'un, mais rien. Ils étaient sans doute partis en catastrophe, pour une raison que je ne comprenais pas encore.

En fin de compte, je décidai de prendre l'ascenseur pour descendre, et je vis que quelqu'un le prenait déjà. C'était sans doute les dernière personnes que je verrais, et elles descendaient, sans doute au parking, alors je me dépêchai de prendre l'escalier pour aller les rejoindre. Étonnamment, j'arrivai au parking avant eux, et plus étonnant encore, j'entendis deux coups de feu venant de l'ascenseur. Et, alors que je me concentrai pour me cacher derrière une voiture, un peu méfiante il faut le dire, je vis des gens arriver en boitant près de l'ascenseur. Apparemment ils ne m'avaient pas vue. Je me redressai, pour qu'ils me voient, et d'autres coups de feu retentirent. Je vis un homme et une femme sortir de l'ascenseur, l'arme à la main, et faire feu sur tout ce qui marchait, alors je me planquai de nouveau derrière une voiture. Un coup d'œil rapide à un corps près de moi me fit comprendre pourquoi ils avaient tiré. Ils avaient une mine de mort, littéralement. Il leur manquait des bouts de chair un peu partout, comme dans un mauvais film de zombie.

-Leon, dit une voix

Je me tournai vers la direction d'où venait la voix, et je vis la femme qui venait de sortir de l'ascenseur debout près de moi, en me mettant en joue. Je mis les mains en l'air en me redressant, un peu tendue, et le type vint rejoindre sa camarade, en me jetant un œil curieux.

-Vous êtes une étudiante ? dit le dit Leon. Vous ne devez pas rester là, c'est dangereux.

-J'ai cru remarquer, répliquai-je

-Vous avez de la famille ici ?

-Non. Je suis venu avec un ami, mais nous nous sommes séparés. Il doit déjà être parti.

-Bien, dit Leon en remettant son arme à sa ceinture. Nous pouvons vous emmener loin d'ici, si vous voulez.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps, dit la femme. Nous devons…

-Alors on va le prendre.

Sans rien ajouter, il se mit à vagabonder dans les voitures, et son amie le suivit, m'invitant à faire de même. Ils étaient sans doute des agents du gouvernement, ou quelque chose du genre. Ce ne serait pas étonnant, sachant que le président était là. Ne trouvant aucune voiture valable, Leon ouvrit prudemment la porte de sortie de service, et je le suivis, sa collègue toujours sur les talons, prête à dégainer.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^<strong>

**Comme je l'ai dit, ce n'est pas grand chose, juste un avant-goût. Je publierai le premier chapitre de Jesse en entier plus tard. Quand je l'aurai écrit quoi x)**

**Bonne continuation :)**


	6. Faculty Evil (chapitre 2 : Chris)

**Bonjour ! (Ou bonsoir)**

**Voici finalement le deuxième chapitre de 'Faculty Evil', en attendant que j'ai de nouveau l'inspi pour 'Code Nivans'.**

**En réalité je l'ai, mais je n'aurai sûrement pas le temps d'écrire aujourd'hui, alors je poste ça en attendant.**

**Ne suis-je pas un auteur génial, à l'écoute de ses lecteurs ? :3 #PAF#**

**(Difficile d'écouter quelqu'un qui ne parle pas, remarque ^^')**

**Enfin bref, bonne lecture, et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année :)**

* * *

><p>Honnêtement, j'avais quelques doutes quant à ma première rencontre avec Piers. Mais ça aurait carrément pu être pire. Je dirais même que ça s'est très bien passé. Cependant, alors que j'allais rejoindre Leon dans la salle où se passait la rentrée, je fus intercepté par Jill et Sheva. Et un coup d'œil rapide au loin me permettait de voir Claire en train de parler à Piers. Je poussai un soupir.<p>

-Crois-moi, ça nous embête autant que toi, Chris, commença Jill

-Non, du tout. Moi je trouve ça drôle, dit Sheva d'un ton amusé

-Espèce de vendue, dit Jill d'un ton outré en mitraillant Sheva du regard

J'adorais le fait que Sheva reste toujours souriante. Mais là, moi aussi ça me gênait.

-Finissons-en, dis-je finalement. J'ai à faire.

-Comment ça s'est passé avec ton nouveau petit chéri ? demanda Sheva, carrément concernée

-Très bien, dis-je en écho à mes pensées précédentes. Je ne le vois pas autant que je le voudrais, mais sans ça, ça roule.

-Et est-ce qu'il embrasse bien ?

-Je ne suis pas encore sûr, admis-je. J'ai pris l'initiative, mais il n'a pas réellement participé. Il est timide, c'est mignon. Seul le temps changera ça. Ou pas.

-Forcément, si tu pars comme ça, grimaça Sheva

-Moi je trouve que ça s'annonce bien, dit Jill. Le début fait souvent écho à la fin, il paraît.

-Si tu le dis, dis-je avec un léger sourire

-Et sinon, selon Claire, Piers vit avec un autre gars, reprit Sheva. Qui entre en première année.

Là, pour le coup, mon sourire s'est évanoui direct. Franchement, la jalousie est un aspect de ma personnalité qui ne m'a pas du tout manqué depuis la dernière fois que j'avais été en couple.

-Je me demande pourquoi il ne m'en a pas parlé, pensai-je à haute voix

-Parce qu'il t'a cerné, et qu'il craint la tempête vengeresse ? s'esclaffa Sheva

-Ou il ne juge pas ça important, car ça ne va en rien changer votre relation ? dit Jill en haussant les épaules

-S'il vit avec quelqu'un, et que je vais chez lui, ça aura une importance, relevai-je, en fronçant les sourcils malgré moi

-Fais-lui un peu confiance, Chris, dit Sheva en posant une main sur mon épaule. Si tu te méfies de lui cinq minutes après le caractère officiel de votre relation, ça ne va pas aller loin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

-Que tu ailles parler au type jeudi, et que vous mettiez les choses au clair.

-Sans en venir aux mains, ajouta Jill. Sinon Piers va l'avoir mauvaise.

-Tu me prends pour quoi, là ? dis-je un peu vexé

-Pour ce que tu es. Une grosse brute sentimentalement jalouse qui se cache sous une carapace de tendresse et d'innocence. Ça va faire vingt ans qu'on se connait, Chris, n'essaie pas de m'embrouiller, continua Jill avant que je n'en place une

-Mon gros nounours, ricana Sheva en me tirant les joues

Je retirai ses mains de mon visage, alors qu'elle riait encore, imitée cette fois par Jill. Je ne sais plus ce que Claire a fait pour les attirer dans ses filet. Ça m'embêtait un peu d'avoir à affronter mes deux meilleurs amies, mais ce n'est pas comme si j'y pouvais quelque chose.

-Bon allez laissez-moi tranquille. Je vais être en retard pour ma rentrée, dis-je en passant entre elles

Mais elle me retinrent chacune par un bras. je me débattais un petit peu, mais rien n'y faisait. Elles savaient s'y prendre avec moi depuis le temps. Claire n'était pas folle en m'envoyant ces deux-là.

-A-t-on fini, Jill ? demanda Sheva

-Nous avons fini, Sheva, répliqua Jill

-Alors libérez le kraken ! pouffa Sheva

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire alors qu'elles lâchaient mes bras, et elles me firent chacune un bisou sur la joue avant de partir. Je pus donc me diriger moi-même vers mon premier cours de cette année, incapable de sortir le fait que Piers ait éludé sa colocation de ma pauvre tête d'amoureux transi.

J'arrivais juste à l'heure, à douze heures trente, devant la salle de communications, où j'avais rendez-vous avec Leon, mon vieil ami. Il me vit arriver avec un sourire mystérieux, et fondis sur lui pour le serrer dans mes bras. Il m'avait vraiment manqué.

-Comment tu vas mon grand ? me demanda-t-il

-Super bien. Et toi ?

-Ça va, oui. Tu arrives juste à temps, la prof vient de finir l'appel.

-Impeccable. Exactement comme prévu.

Leon eut un petit rire alors que nous entrions dans la salle de cours. Notre professeur principal répéta pour la quatrième fois les règles de sécurité, évacuation incendie, et tout ce qu'il nous fallait comme matériel informatique pour nos cours d'études supérieures. Bien entendu, Leon et moi étions déjà rodés, depuis le mois de juillet, comme tous les ans depuis qu'il m'avait rejoint à la fac.

Le coude sur la table et la tête sur la main, j'écoutais distraitement les nouvelles instructions de l'institutrice, et, bien sûr, Leon remarqua mon air absent. Il m'écrit un mot sur la marge de sa feuille.

_"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as un problème ?"_

Je souris légèrement, en constatant le moyen optimal mais puéril que Leon avait utilisé pour me parler discrètement, et je lui répondis sur une feuille blanche.

_"Non. Je ne peux juste pas m'empêcher de penser à Piers. Je suppose que tu es au courant."_

Claire et Leon étaient comme cul et chemise depuis plus de dix ans, à cause d'une expérience traumatisante commune, et Leon était devenu le confident personnel et privilégié de ma chère sœur psychopathe. C'était évident que Leon était au courant pour Piers, de par le fait. Et bien sûr, toutes mes tentatives pour soudoyer Leon pour avoir des infos s'étaient soldées par un refus poli mais catégorique. La loyauté de ce type était tout à son honneur, mais une partie de moi était sciée d'avoir une si bonne sources d'infos et ne pas pouvoir l'exploiter. La curiosité était de famille, c'était juste que Claire gérait mieux la sienne que moi.

_"Oui. Claire m'en a parlé. Tu me donneras les détails plus tard ?"_

_"Ouais, bien sûr."_

Nous dûmes interrompre notre correspondance clandestine car la prof nous interrogea sur des sujets quelconques, faisant partie de l'examen d'admission qu'il y aurait à la fin de l'année. Leon et moi étions en quatrième année d'études de marché, et la plupart des élèves laissent tomber pendant la deuxième ou la troisième année, ce qui faisait que nous étions sans doutes les élèves les plus anciens. D'où la nécessité de répéter les règles de sécurité et les fournitures, pour les nouveaux.

Le plus impressionnant chez Leon, c'était qu'il était en double cursus. En même temps en première année de master avec moi, et en troisième année de théâtre avec Claire. Et même celle-ci, en plus de sa troisième année de théâtre, donne des cours aux première années de théâtre et de psychologie pour arrondir ses fins de mois. Déjà que j'avais du mal à avoir du temps libre, je me demandais toujours comment ils faisaient. Ils me répétaient que c'était une question d'organisation. Pour Leon, je comprenais que nous n'étions pas faits dans le même moule, mais pour Claire, je n'avais aucune excuse. Enfin si, mais elle ne tenait pas la route.

Me faire réfléchir à mes questions existentielles fit passer l'heure et demie de rentrée beaucoup plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru. A deux heures, nous étions sortis, et je me séparai de Leon à la sortie. Nous avions tous deux à faire. J'avais à peu près une demi-heure de route jusqu'à chez moi, enfin chez Claire et moi, et j'avais quelques devoirs à faire en retard pour la semaine prochaine. A trois heures, je me fis un petit encas - j'étais tellement pressé de voir Piers ce midi que je n'ai même pas mangé… - et je me remis au travail. En parlant de Piers, je me demandais ce qu'il faisait. J'avais mon téléphone à côté de moi, je me demandais ce que j'attendais pour l'appeler. Finalement, je pris mon courage à deux mains, et je composai son numéro. Il décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie.

-Piers Nivans j'écoute, dit une voix qui n'étais certainement pas celle de Piers

"Le colocataire", devinai-je. Pourquoi a-t-il répondu à la place de Piers ?

-Puis-je parler à Piers ? dis-je sans perdre mon flegme

-Non. Il est en plein boum, là. Je peux lui transmettre un message ?

Je réfléchis deux secondes. Si Piers était occupé, et que j'avais une occasion de parler avec son ami qu'il n'avait pas mentionné, pourquoi pas après tout ? Comme ça, je n'aurai même pas à le voir.

-Non, ça ira. En fait, c'est à vous… à toi que je voulais parler.

J'étais parti pour la politesse absolue, mais Sheva avait dit que le colocataire de Piers entrait en première année. Donc il était sans doute plus jeune. Et sa façon de parler le trahissait aussi.

-Ah ouais ? dit mon interlocuteur, étonné. Ok, soit. Je suis toute ouïe, mon vieux.

J'avais une plutôt bonne première impression, mais je décidai de ne pas m'y fier. Je préfère être sûr de savoir à quoi m'en tenir. Surtout si cet individu et moi sommes amenés à nous voir plus ou moins souvent.

-Tout d'abord sais-tu à qui tu parles ? tentai-je, au cas où

-Evidemment. Sinon je n'aurais pas décroché. Monsieur le petit-ami de mon cher Piers.

Son _cher _Piers, hein ? Là, il venait de me donner une raison de le détester à nouveau.

-Et tu es ? demandai-je, finalement

-Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il ne t'ait pas parlé de moi, dit-il d'un ton qui m'échappait. Je m'appelle Jake. Jake Muller. La petite histoire, c'est que Piers et moi, on se connait depuis cinq ans. Nos pères étaient amis, dans l'armée, et ils sont morts en même temps il y a trois ans. On vit ensemble depuis, aidé par le chef de nos vieux.

Alors voilà pourquoi ils vivent ensemble. Je me sentais un peu mal d'avoir donné un faux air à cette relation, mais ce n'était rien comparé au malaise que je ressentais par rapport au fait que Jake m'ait raconté sa vie aussi facilement. Il savait qui j'étais, et avait sans doute décidé de jouer franc jeu avec moi. Je me sentais particulièrement con, pour le coup. Je décidai de lui rendre la politesse.

-Je suis désolé, dis-je d'un ton sincère. S'il y a quelque chose que tu veux savoir, n'importe quoi, je veux bien te le dire.

-Non, merci. Je ne vais pas empiéter sur ta vie privée, mec. Savoir ton nom me suffit. Ah si, y a un truc, ajouta-t-il après une courte pause. Tu n'es pas un croqueur de virginités, par hasard ? ricana-t-il

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'ouvrir grand les yeux, avant de rire franchement. Il ne mâchait pas ses mots, ce gosse. Il semblait tellement différent de Piers que je commençais à comprendre pourquoi il l'aimait assez pour vivre avec lui.

-Non. Non, rien de ce genre, dis-je finalement. J'aime vraiment, sincèrement Piers.

-Tu as déjà eu une relation, avant ?

Ah, eh bien il voulait savoir des choses, finalement.

-Oui. Deux. Mais ça remonte à plusieurs années. Une que j'ai complètement perdue de vue, et une avec qui je suis en bons termes.

-Et tu es déjà sorti avec un mec avant ? demanda-t-il d'un ton plus suspicieux

Bien entendu, j'aurais dû voir venir cette question. Même si j'aurais préféré l'éviter.

-Oui. Celui que j'ai perdu de vue. Je préférerais ne pas en parler, si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Ouais, ok. Je comprends.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en croyant entendre de la compassion dans sa dernière réplique. Plus ça allait, plus je cernais le personnage. Mais du coup, la question que je voulais poser vint d'elle-même.

-Et toi ? dis-je. Tu as quelqu'un en vue ?

-Je n'empiéterai pas sur tes plate-bandes, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Ce n'est pas du tout comme ça entre Piers et moi, ne t'en fais pas.

Bon, il y est venu de lui-même. Bien.

-Comment est-ce alors ? demandai-je, curieux

-On ne fait que coucher ensemble. Rien de sérieux, que du cul.

-QUOI ?

Je pensais avoir rendu sourd une bonne moitié de mon voisinage, et j'espérais avoir rendu sourd Jake, mais il rit franchement à la place. D'un bon gros rire gras du petit con qui était content de l'effet de sa blague vaseuse. Je toussotai l'air de rien, mais en réalité, je m'étais trahi.

-Je déconne, mec, dit Jake encore à moitié mort de rire. Piers est comme mon frère, je ne ferais jamais ça. Même s'il me suppliait. Encore que ça me plairait.

-Hein ? dis-je, en ne mordant pas complètement à l'hameçon cette fois

-Qu'il me supplie, je veux dire. Ça me plairait qu'il me supplie. Juste pour le plaisir de lui dire non.

-Tu n'es pas de ce _genre_ là, donc ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Je dis juste que ça n'arrivera pas avec Piers. Après, si tu changes de petit-ami, je ne te promets rien, ricana-t-il

-Je vois. Merci, je sais à quoi m'en tenir maintenant.

-Pas de quoi. C'est de bon cœur, s'esclaffa-t-il

Effectivement, je savais à quoi m'en tenir. Jake n'était pas une menace pour Piers et moi. Enfin, pas amoureusement parlant. Mais je pensais avoir fini de le cerner, et je me dis que, si un jour j'allais chez Piers, et que Jake était là, il se ferait un plaisir de jouer les empêcheurs de tourner en rond.

-Bon, si tu as fini, je suppose que c'est là que je dois dire un truc du genre "Si tu le fais souffrir, je te casse la gueule" ? reprit Jake après quelques secondes de silence

-En principe, oui, dis-je un peu amusé. Si tu es vraiment son ami.

-Ah ? Eh bien je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Si tu fais du mal à Piers, je ne te casserai pas la gueule. Non. Je te tuerai.

Je ne sus pourquoi je m'arrêtai de respirer en entendant ça. Je n'étais pas tellement impressionnable, objectivement, du haut de mes un mètre quatre vingts cinq de testostérone, mais je sentais vraiment la menace évidente dans la phrase de Jake. Pour les mots en eux-même, déjà, mais en plus parce qu'il l'avait dite d'un ton plus que sérieux, alors que, depuis le début de cette conversation, j'entendais toujours de l'ironie ou de l'amusement dans ses paroles. Là non. Il devait déjà s'imaginer de quelle manière il me mettrait en pièces si ça se passait mal entre moi et Piers. Bien entendu, j'avais envie de lui répondre un truc du genre 'Je ne ferai jamais ça, voyons !', mais je n'en fis rien. Tout amoureux et gentil que j'étais, rien n'était sûr, après tout.

-J'en prends note, dis-je, incertain

-Cool. Je suis content que tout soit clair entre nous, dit Jake en reprenant son ton léger

-Qui c'est Jake ?

Je me figeai en entendant la voix de Piers, lointaine. Au début, je me demandai depuis quand il écoutait, mais ça ne devait pas être depuis très longtemps, car il venait de demander qui c'était.

-Oh, personne, répondit Jake. C'est un connard de vendeur qui veut nous refourguer un aspirateur mutli-fonctions. Ne rappelez plus jamais monsieur ! ajouta-t-il, mort de rire, dans le haut parleur

-Tu peux dire à Piers de me rappeler ? demandai-je quand même

-Ouais c'est ça. Au revoir.

Et il raccrocha avant que je ne puisse le remercier. Au final, ça s'était mieux passé que je le croyais, là encore. Sauf que Piers ne rappela pas, et que j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Ma longue soirée put donc commencer.

-Il est là mon Bisounours ? lança Claire depuis l'entrée

-Evidemment. Qui veux-tu que ce soit ?

-Un cambrioleur à qui j'aurais cassé la figure, bien sûr. Je me sens molle en ce moment, il faut que je fracasse quelque chose, s'esclaffa-t-elle

Je ris légèrement, et Claire apparut dans la salle où j'étais pour me sauter au cou, comme elle le faisait depuis qu'elle était toute petite. C'était en parfaite contradiction avec ce qu'elle venait de dire, c'était assez drôle. Elle me fit un bisou sur la joue et alla dans sa chambre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir ? me demanda-t-elle depuis la pièce adjacente

-Je ne m'en suis pas encore occupé, admis-je. Je viens de finir un coup de fil. Ça te dit une pizza ?

-Ouais, ça me va. Et avec qui étais-tu au téléphone ?

Je préférais jouer franc jeu avec Claire, car elle finissait toujours par tout savoir, de toute manière.

-J'ai voulu appeler Piers, mais c'est son colocataire qui a répondu.

-Ah, oui, le petit Jake, dit-elle d'un ton qui m'échappait. Comment allait-il ?

-Tu dis ça comme si tu le connaissais, notai-je

Claire réapparut dans le salon, et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

-Je connais tout le monde, je te rappelle, déclara-t-elle. Il y a de grandes chances que je l'aie en psycho cette année, alors j'ai fait une enquête un peu plus poussée. Je pense avoir découvert quelque chose, mais je t'en parlerai quand je serai sûre. Même si ça risque de ne pas te plaire.

-Ok, dis-je en cachant ma curiosité. Tant que ce n'est pas en rapport avec Piers, je ne pense pas que je le prendrais spécialement mal, mais bon.

-Tu te trompes.

Claire posa sa tête sur mon épaule, et j'allumai la télévision pour faire un peu refroidir mon cerveau. J'avais pas mal pensé à pas mal de choses, pendant l'heure qui venait de passer. J'avais appelé Piers pour parler finalement avec Jake à quatre heures et demie, et il était six heures quand Claire m'a fait une piqûre de rappel.

-Ben qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? dit-elle en se redressant brusquement. Va préparer la bouffe, et que ça saute !

-Oui madame, bien madame, dis-je en me levant

Claire se marra encore, et je me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour commencer à préparer la pâte à pizza ainsi que les ingrédients que je mettrais dessus et la sauce tomate, que je faisais toujours moi-même aussi. Malheureusement, il n'y avait plus de jambon, alors je congédiai Claire pour aller en acheter. Bien entendu, elle me menaça de m'arracher les yeux si je prenais trop de temps, et j'enfilai mon gilet pour sortir faire les courses.

Le climat était assez doux pour un mois de septembre, j'aimais bien ça. A part quelques jeunes hiboux qui étaient encore en train de traîner dans les rues la nuit en t-shirt, tout le monde avait compris que l'hiver serait en avance cette année. En parlant des oiseaux de nuit, je me demandais si je serais tombé aussi vite amoureux de Piers s'il avait été une sorte de délinquant. Sans doute pas, étant donné le peu d'affinités que j'avais avec les gens de cet âge-là. Mais s'il avait eu le même âge, la même culture, et le même caractère, mais que c'était un délinquant ? Je n'en savais rien, et j'étais bien content qu'il soie comme il était.

Dans la supérette, il n'y avait pas autant de monde que dehors, bien sûr. Un lundi en début de soirée n'était pas le jour d'affluence pour faire ses emplettes. Je fonçai au rayon charcuterie pour le jambon, en premier lieu, et ensuite, j'en profitai pour faire les autres petites courses que j'avais l'intention de faire demain. D'ailleurs, comme les cours reprenaient jeudi, j'allais sans doute rappeler Piers plus tard dans la soirée pour savoir si on pouvait se voir demain ou mercredi. Jake m'avait dit qu'il transmettrait ma demande à Piers, mais l'absence de réponse de celui-ci me rendait sceptique. Jake ne lui avait rien dit, ou Piers ne m'avait pas appelé volontairement ? Penser à autre chose, ce n'est pas bon d'être négatif comme ça. Qu'il ne m'ait pas rappelé n'est pas grave. Je l'appellerai ce soir, quoi qu'il arrive.

Soudain, alors que je venais de passer à la caisse pour payer, mon portable vibra dans ma poche. Je décrochai plus vite que nécessaire. C'était Piers. Bon, en fin de compte, je n'aurais pas à le rappeler.

-Oui ? dis-je comme par réflexe, en branchant mon kit mains libres

-Salut, me dit-il d'un ton qui me paraissait timide. Désolé de ne pas avoir pu appeler plus tôt. Jake m'a dit que tu m'avais appelé, mais j'avais une affaire de dernière minute a négocier.

Donc Jake avait transmis le message, et ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne le voulait pas que Piers ne m'a pas rappelé. Toutes mes craintes précédentes se sont envolées d'un seul coup. Une partie de moi se demandait quel genre d'affaire il avait dû négocier qui lui avait pris une bonne partie de l'après-midi, mais s'il ne voulait pas me donner les détails, je ne le forcerai pas.

-Ne t'en fais pas, dis-je attendri. Je ne t'en veux pas.

-Cool. J'espère que Jake ne t'en a pas trop fait baver, dit-il mi-amusé mi-gêné

-Non non, ça va, dis-je, vraiment amusé quant à moi. Nous avons mis les choses au clair.

-Quel genre de choses ?

-Les détails pratiques. Je voulais savoir quelle était votre relation, étant donné que tu ne m'as jamais parlé de lui. J'étais curieux, et un peu jaloux, admis-je

-Désolé. J'aurais dû te parler de lui, dit Piers d'une voix trop mignonne (comment je suis censé lui en vouloir, moi ?). Si tu t'es fait des films, je te promets qu'ils n'ont pas lieu d'être.

-Oui, je le sais, mon cœur. Jake me l'a promis aussi, et bizarrement, j'ai envie de le croire.

-Mon cœur ? répéta Piers en bégayant un peu

Je le voyais en train de rougir, c'était adorable. Et ça me faisait sourire.

-Ça ne te plait pas ? demandai-je

-Eh bien euh… Si. Mais je ne m'y attendais pas. Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai jamais été en couple avant.

-Tant mieux. J'aime donner des surnoms aux gens que j'aime, ça me fait me sentir plus proches d'eux. Donc j'en déduis que je serai le facteur romantique de notre couple ? ajoutai-je

-Oui, tu déduis bien. De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

Je m'arrêtai de marcher, en grande partie parce que je n'avais pas envie de parler de quelque chose en particulier, j'avais juste envie d'entendre Piers. Et en plus petite partie parce que je me suis rendu compte que je ne m'étais pas arrêté de marcher, et que j'étais presque arrivé chez moi. Je revins un peu en arrière, histoire de ne pas être dans les radars de ma sœur, avant de répondre à Piers.

-De rien en particulier. Je voulais juste entendre ta voix, dis-je d'un ton involontairement mielleux

-Oh. Arrête, tu m'embarrasses, dit Piers d'un ton gêné trop mignon

-Désolé. Je suis carrément fleur bleue. Il faudra t'habituer.

-Oui, d'accord. Je note. Ça ne me déplaît pas, c'est juste…

-Que c'est la première fois que tu es en couple, le coupai-je gentiment. Je sais. Il y a plein de trucs que je devrais t'apprendre, donc.

-En effet.

Je ne compris pas si Piers avait saisi les sous-entendus que j'avais faits, à ce moment-là. Il était d'une telle innocence que ça ne m'étonnerait pas tellement qu'il tombe des nues quand j'aborderai le sujet des choses sérieuses. Mais bon, malgré l'ardeur avec laquelle mon esprit était en train de visualiser la suite des événements avec Piers, ça restait une étape lente à venir.

-Et sinon ? repris-je. On se voit mercredi ?

-Oui. C'est ce qu'on a convenu.

-Il n'est pas impossible que je t'appelle demain soir, par contre. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais me passer de toi pendant plus de trente-six heures.

-Dans ce cas, tu risque encore de tomber sur Jake. Le mardi soir, je vais sur la tombe de mon père, alors je ne prends pas mon téléphone. Désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dis-je un peu déçu quand même. Je comprends.

-Autre chose ?

Je réfléchis vite. J'avais la légère impression que Piers voulait raccrocher, pour une raison que je ne voulais pas vraiment savoir. Pas du tout, en fait. Et je trouvai quelque chose.

-Tu n'as pas parlé de ta mère, relevai-je

-Mes parents ont divorcé quand j'avais onze ans. J'ai de ses nouvelles une fois par mois, en gros. La logique aurait été que j'aille vivre avec elle, mais ni elle ni Jake ne l'auraient voulu. Surtout pas Jake, reprit-il après une courte pause, amusé

-Je vois, dis-je amusé aussi. Dans ce cas, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps.

-Tu ne me déranges pas, Chris. C'est moi qui t'ai appelé, après tout. Je ne suis juste pas habitué à parler juste pour parler, tu vois ?

J'étais à moitié soulagé à moitié gêné. C'était pour ça qu'il me demandait tout le temps si j'avais quelque chose à dire ? En gros, avec lui, les discussions juste pour broder des banalités seront extrêmement difficiles. Ça me faisait un peu de peine, mais j'étais prêt à faire cette concession pour Piers. Après tout, l'amour était fait de concessions.

-Je comprends bien, oui, finis-je par admettre. Donc je t'appellerai mercredi matin.

-D'accord. A mercredi. Prends soin de toi.

-Toi aussi, Piers. Je t'aime.

-Je… Je t'aime aussi, Chris, balbutia-t-il

Et il raccrocha. Ce qui fit que je ne pus enlever mon sourire idiot de mon visage d'amoureux transi jusqu'à ce que je rentre chez moi. Bien entendu, Claire ne manqua pas ce détail, évidemment, mais, perspicace comme elle était, j'étais sûre qu'elle avait deviné pourquoi. Cependant, elle ne fit aucune remarque, se contentant de m'engueuler parce que j'avais pris trop de temps pour faire les courses.

Je me remis donc à faire le repas, les dernières paroles de Piers retentissant dans mon crâne comme une balle rebondissante dans une cage à hamster. C'était la première fois que j'entendais ces mots dans sa bouche, et ça m'avait presque trop plu. Même s'ils avaient été dits avec un ton que j'aurais préféré plus romantique. Mais bon, on s'était mis d'accord sur le fait que j'étais le plus romantique de nous deux.

Pendant que j'attendais les pizzas dans le four, vers huit heures du soir, appuyé sur la table de la cuisine, les bras croisés, Claire fit irruption dans la pièce, avec son air enjoué habituel.

-Alors ? Ça vient ? me demanda-t-elle

-Ce n'est pas en me demandant ça toutes les deux minutes que ça ira plus vite, dis-je, inutilement

-Je le sais, gros malin. J'ai juste la méga dalle, je suis debout depuis sept heures et je n'ai presque rien mangé ce midi.

-Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es une fouineuse, ricanai-je

-C'est un boulot à plein temps, que veux-tu ? répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules

-Et comment s'est passé ton cours ?

-Ma nouvelle classe de théâtre a l'air prometteuse. Tu savais que Ada avait un petit frère ?

Si je me souvenais bien, Ada était une indic du clan mafieux de Claire. Une nana assez mystérieuse, qui ne m'inspirait aucune confiance. Mais bon, si Claire l'a dans sa poche…

-Non, dis-je, sincèrement étonné. Elle n'a pas dit qu'elle avait perdu toute sa famille ?

-Si. Mais apparemment, elle l'avait perdu au sens propre. J'ai interrogé le petit Adam, et il m'a expliqué qu'ils s'étaient quittés en mauvais terme, il y a six ans. A vrai dire, même s'il n'avait rien dit, et qu'ils n'avaient pas le même nom de famille, ça sautait aux yeux.

-Tu sais, ça existe les sosies, notai-je

-Mais en général, ils sont du même sexe. Là non. Je sentais les magies de l'ADN.

-Ah bon, dis-je avec un rire nerveux

Claire ne dit plus rien pendant une bonne minutes, les mains sur les hanches en tapotant nerveusement du pied par terre. Je lui ai jeté un regard amusé, en voyant les pizzas dorer dans le four en temps réel. Au moment où j'allais lui parler, elle fut plus rapide que moi. Comme d'habitude.

-Bon je vais regarder la télé, finit-elle par déclarer en partant

Résultat, le four sonna quelques minutes plus tard. Et nous pûmes nous mettre à table.

Pendant le repas, Claire m'interrogea sur le fait que j'aie pris du temps pour faire les courses. Je finis donc par lui avouer que j'avais reçu un appel inattendu de Piers, qui n'avait pas pu me rappeler plus tôt à cause d'affaires personnelles, dont il n'avais pas donné les détails.

-Et ça ne t'intrigue pas plus que ça ? demanda Claire, après le dernier détail

-Non. Il fait sa vie après tout.

-Moi, ça m'intrigue, dit Claire en tapotant sur son téléphone. Je vais lancer une enquête préliminaire, et je cuisinerai Jake mercredi. Il sera tellement à point que je lirai en lui comme une vieille folle lit l'avenir dans des feuilles de thé.

-Tu penses que Jake est au courant ?

-Ils vivent ensemble, mon petit ingénu. Et ils sont très proches, par-dessus le marché. Disons 7,8 sur l'échelle de l'amour et des expériences communes. Donc les chances pour que Jake ne sache pas où Piers va dans ses temps libres sont donc dans une brochette de 8 à 15 %. Ce qui est faible, et largement exploitable pour moi.

-L'échelle de quoi ? répétai-je en ouvrant grand les yeux

-De l'amour et des expériences communes. C'est une échelle de un a dix pour savoir à quel point l'existence d'une personne apporte à une autre, par rapport au temps qu'ils ont passé et qu'ils passent ensemble. Par exemple, entre Jake et Piers, c'est du 7,8 sur 10. Ils se connaissent depuis plus de cinq ans, ils ont toujours été en bons termes au point qu'ils vivent ensemble. En ce qui concerne les expériences communes, ils ont perdu un membre de leur famille en même temps. Ça c'est le genre de trucs qui rapproche, tu vois ?

-Et Piers et moi, on aurait combien selon ton truc ? demandai-je, curieux

-Une moins bonne note que Piers et Jake, si tu veux savoir, répondit-elle sans me regarder

-Et avec les détails ?

-Vous vous connaissez depuis trois mois. Vous avez une forte compatibilité émotionnelle, tout en étant assez incompatibles au niveau du caractère et des centres d'intérêt. Avec cette base, votre relation risque de tourner à un niveau physique décisif dans très peu de temps. 5,7.

-Cette note évolue, pas vrai ?

-Oui, évidemment. Le temps est un facteur qui détermine presque 40% de la note finale. Par exemple, Leon et moi, on a 8,4. On se connait depuis plus de dix ans, on a une compatibilité émotionnelle et caractérielle presque parfaite, on a pas mal de point communs en ce qui concerne nos centres d'intérêt, et on a vécu une expérience destructrice ensemble.

-Alors pourquoi vous n'êtes pas encore sortis ensemble ? ricanai-je

-Déjà un, parce que… Non. Je ne sortirais pas avec celui qui est comme mon frère. Et deux, honnêtement, comment tu le prendrais ? Je retrouverais vite son cadavre couvert de bleus dans une ruelle sombre.

-Tu marques un point, grimaçai-je

-J'ai toujours raison, Chris, dit-elle avec son rire de sorcière. Tu l'oublies un peu trop souvent.

-Il faudrait quoi, selon tes statistiques là, pour avoir dix sur dix ?

-Connaissances depuis plus de quinze ans, compatibilité émotionnelle et caractérielle parfaite, mêmes centres d'intérêts et expériences commune très traumatisante, laissant des séquelles. Autant dire que Jill et toi, vous n'en êtes pas loin. 9,1. Et vous, vous sortez ensemble quand ?

-Quand tu sortiras avec Leon. Et si je n'étais pas déjà en couple.

-Tiens, je vais faire le test pour Sheva et toi. Ce sera drôle.

-Euh… Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine, articulai-je

Même si j'étais à l'aise avec elle malgré notre rupture, le fait que Claire en use était assez désagréable. Enfin, ça aurait pu être pire…

-Bon d'accord, concéda-t-elle. Je te laisse tranquille pour l'instant parce que ta pizza était super bonne.

-Merci frangine.

-Je vais dans ma chambre, à plus tard.

Avant même que je ne réponde, elle m'embrassa de nouveau sur la joue et fonça dans ses quartiers. C'était plus une planque de génie démoniaque qu'une chambre, vu qui l'habitait, et je ne savais pas si je devais trouver ça drôle ou effrayant. Je décidai d'aller dans ma chambre aussi, finalement. Demain sera une longue journée, il fallait que je soie prêt.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^<strong>

**Je suis en train de travailler sur le premier chapitre de la prochaine histoire, mais ce n'est pas facile, avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, vous vous doutez bien x)**

**Allez, prenez soin de vous, sinon je viens pour... Bah, oubliez ça XD**


End file.
